It'll All Be Alright
by breakaway27
Summary: "You're Charlie Weasley?" He nodded, setting his drink down slowly. I swallowed hard and gave him a weak smile. "My name's Abbygail...and I think I'm your daughter," I admitted.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so here's a new story-I know I really shouldn't be starting a new one when I have so many unfinished ones! I'm not really sure if this story will go anywhere (it was a random spark of writing). Any thoughts/comments are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Are you Charlie Weasley?" I asked quietly.

The man shook his head, gesturing me inside the cozy house. "I'm Bill. Charlie's here, though." He waved me forward and I followed him through the house to the dining room. All of the occupants were laughing at something a pretty girl with long, red hair was saying. When Bill cleared his throat, they all looked up at me. He pointed to a tall, burly man with cropped red hair.

"You're Charlie Weasley?"

He nodded, setting his drink down slowly.

I swallowed hard and gave him a weak smile. "My name's Abbygail...and I think I'm your daughter," I admitted.

His eyes went wide with surprise. "D-d-d-daughter?"

"Yes, sir. My mother is Susan Fle-"

"Fletcher. Susan Fletcher," he whispered.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He seemed to really take me in then. His eyes roamed over the bruises on my face, and the distinct shape of my bones. "Did she give you up for adoption?" he asked suddenly.

I tried to supress my laugh, but I failed and he smiled slightly at the sound. "Oh no, sir. I suppose you are referring to my appearance?"

"Yes."

"No, she married Jason when I was nine, sir. He's a Death Eater. That's why I'm here, sir."

He nearly choked on his drink. "A Death Eater?"

I nodded again. "Yes, sir. My mother joined them, too." I realized then that everyone had their wands out, looking at me cautiously. My eyes widened, and I shook my head. "Oh no! I'm not one! Please let me explain! I need help, that's all! And-and-and if you don't want to help me, then I will leave, sir."

He gestured for me to continue.

"Mother has me in an arranged marriage, but another boy..." I shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm pregnant, and the only way for the marriage to go on is if I get an abortion, but I don't want an abortion."

"Did you talk to the father?" a older woman asked me gently.

"He's lined up for a marriage, too, ma'am," I explained. "He wants the abortion also."

Charlie gave me a strange look. "Why would he start a relation-" Realization dawned in his face. "Oh," he mumbled.

I bit down on my lip to keep from crying. "I'm not looking for a father, sir. I just...I need help. Even though Voldemort is gone, my mother and her friends... They can still hurt me."

He set his wand down, and got to his feet. When he was standing in front of me, he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "She never told me about you. She never said a word to me after that day, I just want you to know that."

I nodded mutely.

"I wish she had because then I could have fought for you sooner," he admitted softly.

My heart skipped a beat when he said that, and I threw my arms around him as the tears came.

He gave me a gentle squeeze. "We'll figure something out, alright, Abbygail?"

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled and pulled me closer. "Enough with the sir. You can just call me Charlie or...or whatever you want."

"I'm sorry. It's what Jason-"

His eyes hardened. "You don't worry about that Jason guy. I'll deal with him."

"How far along are you, dear?" the woman from before asked.

I pulled away from Charlie to shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure, ma-" I stopped myself before I could call her 'ma'am'. "The healer was very cryptic when he spoke around me. I only found out a few days ago, and I had to leave before an abortion could be done."

She gave me a sad smile. "Why don't we get you something to eat, and then perhaps Audrey could give you a look over?"

I glanced at the woman she was pointing too in confusion.

"I'm a healer in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's," the woman explained with a smile.

"But food is more important right now. You're practically skin and bones, dear. Here, you can sit in between Charlie and George. I'll get you a plate. What can I get you to drink?"

My mind was going a mile a minute. I wasn't used to this kind of speaking. At home, everything was very tense, silent, and slow-moving.

Charlie placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Abbygail, this is my mum. You're grandmum, I suppose."

"Okay," I said slowly. "It's nice to meet you."

A little while later I was sipping on water when the first of the questions started. Introductions had long passed, and I was getting familiar with everyone, so I knew it was Ron who asked the question that had everyone scolding him.

He flinched when his girlfriend, Hermione smacked the back of his head. "What? It's a legitimate question! I know you're all wondering how she found him, too!"

Charlie rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. "Ignore Ron. He can be quite stupid at times."

I laughed quietly. "It's alright. I actually only found out the other day when they told me I was pregnant. They left my medical file next to the bed I was in, and I snuck a look. Mother listed my father as Weasley, so when I made it to England I asked around to narrow it down. It wasn't hard when I could narrow the age differences down."

"Made it to England?" Charlie repeated.

"Oh, yes. Mother moved to Germany when she found out she was pregnant."

Arthur, my grandpa I reminded myself, nodded. "Their wizarding school is very strict, I hear."

I shrugged, setting my glass back down. "I was home schooled with some of the other Death Eaters children. It was their way of ensuring we learned to hold our values against the other side."

"Our side," Bill supplemented.

"Yes, exactly. I spent too much time in the library though, and learned what was really going on. That's how most of the bruises came about actually. I opened my mouth and let things slip that I shouldn't have known."

Charlie gave my hand a squeeze. "We'll get you healed up, Abbygail."

"Okay," I said, smiling at him.

Molly got up and refilled my water for me. "Aren't you hungry, dear? You've barely eaten. There's plenty of food!"

I shook my head. "I'm not used to eating so much food. Mother had me on a strict diet, so I'd be married off quicker."

She looked at me with a heartbroken expression. "Well we'll have none of that here. That's nonsense. You're a beautiful girl whose eating for another, too. If you get hungry during the night, you just help yourself to whatever you want, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you, Molly."

She paused to tuck a lock of my dark hair behind my ear. "You look just like Charlie," she whispered. "The same eyes, nose, freckles..." I blushed and she laughed softly. "Same embarassment at being complimented. I hope you like it here, sweetheart."

I smiled back at her. "I think I will," I whispered.

She placed a quick kiss on the top of my head before waving her wand at the dirty dishes on the table.

"Abbygail, we can go do that checkup now, if you'd like?" Audrey suggested.

My hand rubbed the tiny, tiny bump that had formed as I nodded.

She led me out of the room and up the staircase to the third floor. "Ginny said to use her room; it's the cleanest. The boys are just horrid at cleaning up after themselves." I sat down next to her on the bed as she turned to face me. "Just relax, dear. Nothing will hurt, and once Molly or Ginny finds the right cream we'll be able to ease those bruises away."

"O-Okay," I said shakily. I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt. "Will you be able to tell how far along I am? Because there wasn't just one time..."

She gave me a hug. "Yes, I'll be able to tell you that, and maybe-though hopefully not because you're still looking very small-the sex of the baby."

"Sometimes I feel it fluttering around," I admitted.

She smiled as she looked over some bruises on my arms. "Maybe you're further than I thought."

An hour later Charlie grinned when he saw me come downstairs. "You're looking better."

I nodded and took the seat next to him. "Most of the bruises are gone, and the baby's okay."

"A little on the small side, but I'm sure a few days of Molly's cooking will get them both back on track," Audrey agreed as she settled on Percy's lap. "We'll have to get you set up with a healer at the hospital, but that can wait a few days."

"If she goes back with Charlie, then won't she need to go to Founders' Hospital?" Ginny reminded them.

I glanced at Charlie in confusion.

"I took some time off in Romania to work with everyone here on the war efforts. I haven't decided if I'm going back yet."

My eyes lit up. "Oh, that's right! You work with dragons! Oh, what are they like? I've always wanted to meet one! Oh, but Mother would never let me within miles of one! She said I'd end up scarred and unwanted by the boys lined up to marry me. But that's besides the point! Are they like they say in books? What about the Hungarian Horntails? Oh, they're just my favorite!"  
The room errupted into laughter and Charlie pulled me into a hug. "You're my daughter alright."

Molly set a cup of tea in front of me. "Before you go taking her off to see dragons, Charlie, she needs to rest up. No traveling until her and the baby get a clean bill of health, understand?"

He nodded. "I understand. Once she's ready, we'll go up to Romania and decide on what my next job move is."

"'Right. Hopefully you'll stay here," she mumbled quietly.

"Are there dragons here?" I asked him.

"Some, not many. There's no dragon reserve, though."

I grinned as he delved into the stories of the few dragons he had incurred here. He pointed out some of his burns and scares, telling me of the different beasts that caused them. "You're so lucky that you got to study them."

He gave my knee a pat. "If you decide you want to study them, I'm sure I can set something up when we're in Romania."

My hands rested on my stomach. "Maybe after the baby comes?"

He grinned. "We can still talk to some of the trainers there for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I waited and waited in the room for as long as I could, but once the sun was shining clearly through the window I could no longer sit still. Back in Germany, there was a strict list of chores that had to be done before lunch everyday. I had to be up by the time the sun was creeping over the mountains there. I ran a brush through my hair quickly before opening the door quietly. All morning I had been waiting to hear someone walk across the creaky floorboards, but I hadn't heard anything. After making it from Ginny's old bedroom to the main floor, I was able to see that no one was up yet.

A few shelves filled with books on one of the walls caught my attention, and, when I convinced myself that no one was going to yell at me, I went over to scan the titles.

It was a while later that the staircase creaked, and Molly and Arthur were coming downstairs.

She looked at me in suprise. "You're up early, dear."

I glanced at the grandfather clock. "It's eight," I mumbled, wondering where in the world that was considered early.

She smiled and waved me to follow them into the kitchen. "Our kids were never up until nine, sometimes even ten."

"Oh, well I've always had to be up before the sunrise, so I would have enough time to do all of the chores."

Molly was bustling about making tea and pulling things out of the refrigerator. "Did you have many chores growing up?"

"Yes, the house had to be cleaned top to bottom everyday, and, once I turned fifteen, I had to cook the meals."

She shook her head. "One child should not have all of that on their hands. A family is a family for a reason; everyone should help out." She set a mug of hot tea on the small table in the room. "Go ahead and sit down, dear. What can I make you for breakfast? I'm sure Charlie will want pancakes."

I shrugged, setting the book down next to me as I took a seat across from Arthur. "I'm okay with anything, Molly. I can help-"

She waved me off. "You just sit and relax, honey. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded mutely as I sipped on the tea.

"And the baby let you get some rest?"

I smiled at her knowing look. "He hasn't started kicking yet, but the flutters are still there."

"Well Audrey told me you're at your four month mark, so you'll be feeling him soon, I'm sure." She set a bowl of fruit down in front of me. "But you do need to gain a good amount of weight to keep you both healthy."

"Do you think I'll be able to get him to where he should be soon?"

She nodded, brushing my hair back. "I'm sure you will. Audrey's going to pick up the potions you need, and drop them by later. Besides, he's just on the small side, dear. There's nothing wrong with you or the baby."

A few flutters in my stomach made my hands instinctively fall to craddle what tiny bump I had.

Molly laughed as she turned back to the cooking. "Just wait till he starts kicking, dear."

Arthur glanced from his coffee to the book I had been reading. "That's one of Charlie's old books," he mentioned casually.

"A dragon book?" Molly asked.

"Yes, one of the first ones he got, I believe. He used to spend hours reading those books."

I smiled at the picture of the Ridgeback dragon on the cover. "I wish I could have studied them, too."

Molly turned around as she continued mixing a big bowl of pancake batter. "Is there anything else you've wanted to do, dear? I'm sure Charlie will do everything in his power to get you up to Romania as fast as he can, but, in the meantime, we can cross some things off your list here."

I shrugged after eating a piece of cantaloupe. "Getting to meet a dragon is really the only thing I've wanted to do, I guess. Oh! Learning how to ride a broom is the other, but that's not safe now that I'm pregnant."

Arthur frowned at me. "You were never taught how to ride a broom?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'. "Mother said it wasn't ladylike."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Even I know how to ride a broom. I'm sure one of the boys will teach you once the baby comes. Now what about your birthday? Did you ever wish for something that you couldn't do?"

I shuffled uncomfortably, shaking my head. "Uhmm, no. I wasn't allowed to celebrate my birthday," I admitted.

She froze as she looked me over. "Dear, I'm sorry, but I must have heard you wrong. Surely you didn't just say-"

Arthur shook his head, setting his paper down. "No, you heard her right, Molly. Abbygail, why weren't you allowed to celebrate your birthday?"

I pushed the fruit around the bowl so I could look at something else. "Mother thought of me as a mistake, so when I was living with her and her parents she just never told me when I was born. When Jason came into the picture she told me that I was a mistake and a reminder of the mistakes she made." After taking a glance at their shocked expressions, I shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright. I mean...when I was growng up there really wasn't a reason to celebrate anything, and-"

"She didn't celebrate your birthday?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tired looking Charlie standing in the doorway. "It's okay. Really, Charlie."

Molly shook her head as she went back to the cooking, muttering something about 'wretched people'.

Charlie sighed and collapsed into a chair next to me. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I need coffee."

Molly was already putting a mug of the dark black liquid in front of him. "What are your plans for today, Charlie?"

He gave me a grin. "What'd you say to a day out at Hogsmeade? We can get you some clothes and maybe some lunch? We'll be able to talk without interruptions, too."

I nodded as I munched on a grape. "I'm not sure what Hogsmeade is...but I'd like that."

He chuckled before pushing the bowl towards me more. "Eat up, kid. We're not shy about food here. No need go through all those mannerisms."

I blushed as I realized he was noticing me taking a bite of one piece of fruit, setting my fork down, chewing, swallowing, and then repeating the process.

"There's nothing wrong with how she eats, Charlie," Molly reprimanded quickly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I didn't say it was wrong, Mum. I said she didn't have to be so reserved."

Arthur chuckled at the two of them bickering before going back to his paper.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine came downstairs, and Molly turned all of her attention on getting breakfast ready.

Charlie took a big gulp of his coffee before looking back over at me. "So Hogsmeade, yeah?"

I laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Charlie."


	3. Chapter 3

The two of us sat in the Three Broomsticks, each sipping on our own drinks in an awkward silence. Several times we would both begin to talk only to break off, looking around the room.

I sighed as I set my glass of water down. "Charlie, I just want you to know that I don't need you to be my dad," I said quietly. "I know you have a life of your own, and I don't expect you to change everything because you know you have a daughter now."

"Do you want me to be your dad?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes softened when I saw his fingers tapping nervously on the table. I laughed softly, shrugging my shoulders. "It'd be nice to have a dad, but it doesn't mean I need one."

He drank some of his butterbear, and then set his eyes on the old wooden table. "Your mum was in Slytherin at Hogwarts, and I was in Gryfindor. I thought we had something, and the last day of our sixth year we got carried away. I used to regret it, but yesterday that changed." He smiled at me with a shake of his head. "She never spoke to me after that, and the next year she didn't come back. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I accepted an internship in Romania, and went straight there to begin my studies."

"No other girls?" I wondered. "There's no fiancee back in Romania?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, that's why your grandmum was so excited to hear that I have a daughter afterall. She thought I'd die with the dragons."

I couldn't help, but giggle at that.

He sighed as his eyes looked over my face. "Abbygail, I'm going to help you out one way or another. If you want nothing to do with the family, then I will get you set up with a flat and some money for you and the baby."

"Tha-That's what I wanted at first, but now that I've met everyone..."

He grinned, giving my hand a squeeze. "It'll take some time for me to get used to this whole 'Dad thing', but if you're willing to give me a chance-"

I was nodding before he could even finish his offer. "And it'll take me some time to get used to this different kind of life you all have here-"

"But it'll all be alright," he agreed.

* * *

"What about this, Abby?"

I glanced over to see Charlie holding up an attrocious looking, puke-green dress. I tried to keep myself together, but ended up laughing hysterically with him.

He grinned. "I thought it was your color," he joked.

"Never thought I'd hear Charlie Weasley say those words."

I glanced behind me to see two men standing next to each other. Instinctively, I moved to stand behind Charlie. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It's alright, Abbygail. This is my friend Rick, and his son, Sean. Rick works up at the dragon reserve with me."

It was then that I could see the physical connection between the two men. They were both tall, burly men just like Charlie, but their hair was so dark it was almost black. Rick's eyes were a chocolate brown while Sean's were greener then the clover fields in the middle of spring.

Rick smiled at me. "You one of Charlie's sister-in-laws?"

"Actually, she's my daughter."

His eyes snapped to Charlie's in shock. "Daughter?"

"Can't see the resemblance?" he teased, pulling me into his side.

I had to give the man credit. His shock was removed from his face within seconds and his smile returned. He reached a hand out to shake mine. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Abbygail. Lucky for you, you don't seem to resemble your git of a father at all."

I laughed quietly as Charlie muttered under his breath. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Sean rolled his eyes as our father's began spewing insults at each other. "They do this a lot," he told me.

"Good to know."

He chuckled, holding his hand out. "Charlie never mentioned having a daughter."

I ignored the way my heart seemed to skip a beat when our hands touched. My soft, delicate hand was nearly swallowed in his hand that was clearly calloused from work. "We just met yesterday," I admitted.

He grinned at me. "I hope you sent him into a panic. The git deserves it after everything." Upon seeing my questioning look he quickly backtracked. "I meant that he refuses to settle down anywhere. He'd follow the dragons around for the rest of his life, but now that you're here I bet he'll set down some roots. I'm sure Molly was excited to see you."

"You know Molly?"

Charlie's hands clasped my shoulders suddenly. "Rick and Sean are family friends. They spend the holidays with us, and come around for family dinners sometimes."

Rick nodded in agreement. "We've just come down from the reserve this morning, so maybe we'll stop by later. We have to get some things settled here with the Ministry first, though."

"I'm sure Mum will be happy to see you mates again. I'll let her know you'll be over for dinner then."

Sean gave me a smile before they turned to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Abbygail."

"You too, Sean."

Once they were out of the shop, Charlie wagged his eyebrows at me. Immitating our conversation, his voice breaking as he tried to immitate my voice.

I shoved him as I rolled my eyes. "You're getting a little too good at this dad thing," I warned.


	4. Chapter 4

When Charlie and I arrived back at the Burrow, the house was filled to the brim. Everyone from the night before was there and Molly was cooking up yet another feast. She grinned as Charlie and I stepped from the fireplace. "How was shopping, dear?"

"You took her shopping?" Ginny asked in shock.

Audrey's eyes widened at the two of us. "The poor girl!"

"Try any dresses on, Charlotte?"

Charlie promptly smacked the back of Bill's head. "Watch it. And yes, she needed clothes, and-"

"Why do you have a photo of Mrs. Clark?" I asked suddenly.

All eyes settled on me in confusion.

Harry glanced back at the files in his hands. "Mrs. Clark? This woman's name is Jenny Do-"

"Doshwill," I finished.

"How do you..."

I finally recognized the stamps on the files. _Auror stamps_, I thought. "You're an auror?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I'm trying to find Auror Jenny Doshwill. She's been missing for three years."

"She's not missing. She's at home with her husband and children," I informed him. "Well, just her son now. Her daughter was married off a year ago."

"Doshwill didn't have any family," Ron added shrewdly.

"Well considering her son is the man I was set to marry, I'd say she did... And her name is Rachel Clark. She's a death eater. Her and her husband both have the dark mark. Nicholas was slated to receive it on his sixteenth birthday, but then the war happened and Voldemort was killed. He did come close though. He killed a muggle out of pure anger at missing his chance. Quite a brutal night, if I do say so. His father was just a mess. All of the other boys had received their marks a good year before the war. Nicholas was special for some reason though. I never understood it. However, I suppose it's because he was quite violent even compared to the other boys. Mrs. Clark took it in stride though. Mother wasn't bothered that he hadn't received the dark mark. Her and Jason were more concerned with-" I broke off with a blush.

"I'm babbling, aren't I? Oh, I'm sorry. It's none of my business, really. I apologize for interrupting you," I rushed out.

Charlie gave my shoulders a squeeze. "Do you know anything else about Rachel Clark, Abby?"

I glanced up at him, slightly unsure. "I know that her mission was to infiltrate Ministry departments along with a few others. Because she didn't work, and was homeschooled as a child, she didn't need to use a polyjuice potion. They came up with the name Jenny Doshwill, and she went with it."

"You're sure?" Harry checked.

"Yes."

He sighed, going to shut the file, but my eye caught silver writing at the bottom.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's that?"

He glanced where I was pointing. "Oh. It's the name of her partner. Danielle Fittle. She's been missing just as long. I don't suppose you know where she is? Or is she a Death-"

"Do you have a picture?" I asked quietly.

He shuffled some papers around and then held it out for me to see. The memory burned at my eyes the second I laid eyes on the light blonde curls, the gentle smile, the acceptance in her eyes.

"She's dead," I said.

His eyes flashed to Charlie's as his arms pulled me slightly closer to him. "Her family... They... They need closure. Do you have any idea where-"

"They burned her body in our backyard," I informed him. I swallowed hard as the memories tried to push forward.

Molly pulled me from Charlie's grasp. "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen, dear?"

I nodded. "Do you have a spare piece of parchment, though?" Hermoine handed me one, and I took the quill from Harry. "Magdelena is innocent, so please keep her safe if you do anything. They'll kill her the moment the get word of any investigation." I handed him the address of my old house and the Clark's home. "There are boxes in the attics and cellars of both homes. I'm afraid the only closure you can give any families at this point is anything the victims had on them."

He stuck the parchment in his pocket for safekeeping.

"There's enchantments all over the property, and you must watch what you touch. Nearly everything is charmed. Never touch anything with a frame. You will be killed instantly. That includes doors."

"Doors?" Ron repeated. "They charmed the doors? How the bloody he-"

"You use your wand to open them. The Malfoy's and Black's were Voldemort's biggest followers here. In Germany, it was the Clark's and Givenche's, Jason's family. When the Ministry began searching the Malfoy's home, they put up extra measures on the other homes."

Molly squeezed my hand. "Enough with the work talk. Abby, dear, come help me in the kitchen."

"Oh, Mum, by the way, Rick and Sean are coming over later."

She smiled at Charlie. "They are? They've been in Romania for quite some time."

"We ran into them at one of the shops. I think they're itching for a homecooked meal."

"Say, isn't Sean your age, Abbygail?"

Charlie tried to hide his smirk, but failed and started laughing. "Yeah, George, they are."

Bill chuckled. "Sean already have eyes for her?" he guessed.

"Well the boy spends all of his time with those dragons," Molly muttered. She smiled, tucking back a lock of my hair. "I'm sure you two will be friends. He's a great boy."


	5. Chapter 5

I had found some peace and quiet in the garden a few hours later. Charlie had been in an extremely loud discussion with Rick and his brothers about Quidditch or something. I slipped away to get away from everyone's eyes flickering between Sean and I. I wasn't looking for a relationship, and, when I told Molly this, she nodded with a sad smile. She gave my hand a squeeze before pointing to the backyard.

So that's where I was. I found a spot up on the hill and laid on my back, staring up at the stars that lit up the sky. The familiar flutters started up almost immediately, making me grin and rub my stomach.

"You're just full of energy tonight, aren't you?" I said softly. "You keep suprising me with all of your flips."

***********T****************

Charlie was in the kitchen getting another beer when Sean came in after him. He chuckled. "How's it going, Sean? You need another drink?"

The younger boy shook his head, acutely aware of the women in the room watching him curiously. "I was wondering if it'd be okay to go talk to Abbygail."

Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "You know she's pregnant."

"I know, I heard you all talking about it earlier with her. I just want to be her friend, Charlie, I swear. She's nice and funny and nothing like those girl the guys find at the pubs."

"Just a friend?" he checked. "Nothing else? I don't need you coming in here and taking her already. I just got her."

He nodded. "Just friends. Her boyfriend won't be-"

Charlie's lips pressed into a thin line. "No boyfriend. No mention of her past, you understand?"

Molly came to Sean's side. "Bring her this. She needs to eat, and I doubt she wants to be in here with everyone's prying eyes." She handed him a bowl of pasta with a big chunk of french bread tucked in off to the side.

********************T***********************

"Are you happy here, baby?" A tiny flutter had me laughing. "I'll take that as a yes. I am, too. You can grow big and strong and healthy. Hopefully not too big, though. I'm not sure how well I'm going to do in labor, so try to take it easy on me, okay? If I'm being honest, you can get however big you need to-I don't care about gaining fifty pounds, if it means you're healthy. I'm just worried about the delivery. I sort of wish you were here already, but I really like having you all to myself right now."

Someone cleared their throat behind me, causing me to jump.

"Easy there," Sean's smooth voice said. "It's just me."

"Oh," I breathed. My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to catch my breath. "You scared me."

He gave me a smile. "'Sorry about that. Molly thought you could use some food."

As if on cue, my stomach started growling, and we both laughed. I gestured for him to sit down, taking the bowl of food after he did. "No food for you?"

"I'll get some in a little while."

I ripped the bread in half and handed him a piece. He started to protest, but I sat it on his knee. "I'm supposed to gain weight for the baby, but they don't seem to realize that I can't eat so much food all at once. I think they just give me a huge bowl and hope that I'll eat all that I possibly can before sending myself into a food coma."

He chuckled and took a bite of the bread. "I can't believe Charlie's going to be a grandfather. The guy can't even cook."

"I can cook," I said defensively.

He glanced over at me with wide eyes. "I never said you couldn't," he said quietly. "I was just joking about Charlie's lack of skills. I never thought I'd see him as a grandfather, that's all."

"Well he is, so you're going to have to deal with it," I snapped. I scrambled to my feet, and left him there gobsmacked as I rushed into the house. I set the bowl down on the counter in the kitchen where everyone was together, talking and joking. "Thanks for dinner, Molly. I'm going to turn in early."

She glanced from the full bowl to me. "You didn't touch your dinner, dear. Aren't you hungry? I can make you something else."

Sean came through the door with a sigh. "Abbygail, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend-"

"I'm fine, Molly." I turned, leaving the room before Sean could say anything else. When I got upstairs to Charlie and Bill's old bedroom where I had been staying, I promptly fell onto the bed in a mess of tears. _What is wrong with me? He was just trying to make conversation!_

"Stupid hormones," I muttered. I curled up into a ball under the covers after kicking off my boots.

************************T*****************

Charlie turned his worried eyes from Abbygail's retreating back to Sean. Once his eyes hit the younger boy, his worries became anger. "What did you say to her, Sean?" he demanded.

"She said something about the baby, and I said that I couldn't believe you were going to be a grandfather. I said that you couldn't cook, and she got defensive about how she could and it didn't matter. That's all. Charlie, I swear it's all."

Molly sighed, staring at the full bowl of pasta. "It's just her hormones. Give her some time to calm down." She held the bowl out to Fleur. "Would you mind bringing this up there? I think she might listen to you since you had Victoire not too long ago."

"Of course," she said before handing the toddler over to Bill.

*****************T**********************

"Abbygail?"

"I'm fine, really. Just...tired."

Fleur smiled as she pushed open the door. "You must be 'ungry though. I know zat I ate like Ron when I waz pregnant with Victoire."

I shrugged, burrowing deeper into the blankets. "I'm not very hungry," I lied.

She set the bowl on the nightstand before sitting down beside me. "Abbygail, I know we are not very close, but I am here to talk if you ever need to. If any of ze pregnancy things get too confusing, you can ask moi. Or Molly, of course."

"I don't know anything about pregnancy," I admitted quietly.

"Nothing?"

I shook my head, sitting up against the headboard. "When I got my period, Mother just tossed a box of tampons on my bathroom counter. Growing up, they taught us how to take care of babies and children, but never anything about pregnancy. They said we'd figure it out when it happened."

She smiled, setting the bowl on my lap. "Eat. I'll be right back."

"Wha-," I started, but she was already gone. I shook my head as she left the door open and shoveled a forkful of pasta into my mouth. The clock ticked by the minutes, and, once it hit ten minutes, I was beginning to get restless. I had shocked myself by eating the entire bowl plus the chunk of bread. I set it aside, pulling the covers up to my shoulders as I curled up. My eyes were beginning to shut when I heard a few sets of feet walk into the room.

I looked up drowsily and saw Fleur had returned with Molly and Audrey along with a stack of books and a huge piece of the lemon cake Molly had baked earlier.

Molly grinned when she saw the empty bowl. "You ate it all?" she asked. There was a hint of pride in her voice.

I nodded with a yawn. "It was delicious. Thank you."

She held out the cake. "I brought you a piece before the boys could eat it all. If you're not hungry, I can set it aside for-"

I took the cake before she could finish. "The baby's still hungry. I guess I still haven't been eating enough."

Fleur dumped the books on my bed and the three women sat on Bill's old bed.

"What's all of this?" I asked.

She smiled. "Those are all of ze pregnancy and baby books I had lying around at 'ome."

"And a few books I had from when I was studying," Audrey added.

I ate a bite of the cake as my eyes wandered over the titles. A few were muggle books because the pictures on the covers didn't move.

"We thought these would 'elp you if you didn't 'eel comfortable talking to us."

The plate balanced on my knees as my gaze moved back to the cake. My attention was focused on the rush of emotions that flooded through me. One second I was content to sit here talking, and the next all I could feel was anger. Anger at my mother for raising me the way she did, for keeping so much from me, and for acting like I was 'the help' instead of her daughter. Before I could stop my thoughts from traveling nay further, they turned to Charlie. I set the plate aside as I got to my feet. I practically ran down the two sets of staircases just to get to him. He was sitting on one of the sofas, talking to his brothers about some new joke item the twins had created.

"What did you think happened to her?" I demanded suddenly.

Charlie looked up at me. "Hey," he smiled. "You feeling-"

"What did you think happened to her?" I demanded louder.

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Abby, what do you-"

I let out a huff of air that I had been keeping in, throwing my hands up in the air. "What did you think happened to my mother? You had sex with her, and she didn't show up the next year!" I snapped. "It never passed your mind that she had dropped out because she was pregnant?"  
"Abby, I tried talking to-"

"You didn't try hard enough!" I interrupted. The tears that had been filling my eyes chose to break free at that moment, pouring down my cheeks like dams breaking. "If you had just tried hard enough, I wouldn't be so messed up! I wouldn't know what it's like to be raped or beaten! I wouldn't know what it looks like when someone's burned to death! I wouldn't-"

He walked over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Abbygail, shhh," he murmured. "I'm sorry, Abby. I am so, so sorry."

"I would know how to be pregnant," I sobbed. "I would know how to not snap like this. I would be able to eat like a normal person, not like someone who is constantly fearing that I won't be able to fit into those damn corsets."

He squeezed me tighter, stroking my hair. "I wish I could go back to the day you were born, Abbygail. I would have taken you home with me, no questions asked. There will never be a day where I am not ashamed that I didn't find Susan, and see for myself that she just decided to quit school. But, Abby?" When I refused to look him in the eyes, he bent down and lifted my chin up until my blue eyes met his. "You are not 'messed up', Abbygail. You are absolutely perfect. You are smart and funny and beautiful. You're honest and strong-willed."

He kissed my forehead before giving me a smile. "You are my baby girl, Abbygail." He chuckled, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "Even if you are seventeen already..."

The moment he realized I was sobbing an apology for being rude to him, he placed his hand over mouth, but I froze. I felt my heart thud in my chest before beating uncontrollably.

Charlie dropped his hand quickly, pulling me back into his arms. "I'm sorry, Abby. I wasn't thinking," he whispered.

"See? I'm so screwed up!"

"You are not screwed up, Abby." He glanced over my shoulder before looking to me again. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk?"

I shook my head, wiping at my face furiously. "It's f-fine. I'm being irrational. I should just get some sleep. You were busy before I interrupted."

He rolled his eyes and turned me around. I didn't have a chance to protest as he pulled me between Molly, Audrey and Fleur, who I hadn't heard follow me downstairs.

***********************T*********************

Charlie grinned at me as I finished the last bite of the lemon cake. "Pretty damn good, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"So, according to this book, the first thing we need to do is find you a healer," he announced, glancing back at the pregnancy book he was reading. "Then the healer can help you decide on a birthplan."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"  
"I don't want any pain potions unless they're absolutely medically necessary."

"You know they can give you one of those Contraction Diminisher potions when you're in labor? Lots of women take them."

I shook my head, curling up with the thick quilt on the bed. "When I was growing up, the women would basically be drugged during birth so they wouldn't feel anything at all. The babies would always be born with such a dazed expression, and Mags and I could always tell that the drugs effected them more than they always told us."

"Mags?"

"Magdelena," I explained. "We grew up together. She was married off to a boy named Tav. I hated leaving her behind, but Tav kept her on such a short leash."

He frowned and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer. "I'm sure she's fine. I think Harry's pushing forward with the investigation in Germany any day now, so I could always ask him to keep an eye out for her..."

"Yes, please."

"Anything you want." He kissed the top of my head before flipping to the next page in the book. He gestured for me to grab the potion bottles off of the nightstand. "Alright. Audrey brought you the vitamin-thingy-one."

I laughed at his failed attempt to be technical. "The daily pre-natal vitamin potion."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that. Let's see...she also brought you a-" He turned the bottle over in his hands looking for a label, but found nothing but a small 'R' writen on the bottom in white ink. "What's this one?"

"It's to heal damange from being raped," I said quietly. "She said it's safe for the baby."

He nodded, saying no more as he set both bottles down on the bed before I scooped them back up and put them on the nightstand again. "Alright, the book says that sometimes a healer prescribes a morning sickness potion." He glanced at me. "Any morning sickness?"

"Night sickness," I muttered. "Usually around eleven every night, but it's been almost nonexistent since I came here."

"Probably Mum's cooking," he joked. A few minutes of light chatter turned into him moving off the bed and digging around in his old desk. He came back with a quil, ink well, and a piece of parchment. "Alright. Let's make a list for everything we need to do tomorrow. You look like you're ready to crawl into bed for a week."

I rolled my eyes, but my head settled against his left shoulder anyway. "Sounds good."

"Number one is to find you a healer."

"That might take a while... They have to understand my past," I pointed out.

He nodded, and circled the only line he had writen on the parchment. "Alright, the only thing we need to do tomorrow is find a healer that you are comfortable with. Easy enough."

I looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks, Char-Dad."

He grinned before giving me a squeeze. "Anything for you, Abby."

When I started yawning he wiggled around, pulling the covers back for me. I nestled under them as he moved the books to the floor in a neat stack. "Hey, D-Dad?"

He looked up as he closed the curtains to the one window in the room. "Yeah?"

"Do you...well...do you think I could...uhmm...well...sleep in tomorrow? Not long, of course. Maybe just a half hour?"

"Abbygail, you sleep as long as you want. And a half hour is not 'sleeping in'." He laughed and tucked the blankets in around me, adding another one when his hand touched mine. I was freezing, but I had been to nervous to ask for another blanket. "Why don't you try for an extra hour...or maybe three?"

I laughed quietly before he knelt down next to the bed to be eye level with me. "Hey, Abbygail?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, sleepily.

He chuckled again, but sobered up as he looked me in the eyes. "You know that you can talk to me about anything at all, right?"

I nodded my head.

"I just... I just wanted to make sure you knew. I'm here for you, too, Abby. You don't have to do this pregnancy thing by yourself. We'll get through it together, okay?"

I smiled and held my arms out to him. "Okay, Dad."

He gave me a warm hug before standing up. "'Night, Abby."

"'Night, Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has favorite/followed this story! It means a lot that you all like it as much as you do! Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Molly glanced up from her tea when I came into the kitchen. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and slipped into the seat beside Charlie, across from Molly and Arthur. "Yes, I'm sorry for sleeping in so-"

Charlie chuckled, shaking his head. "It's only ten o'clock, Abby."

"What can I make you for breakfast?" Molly asked as she set a mug of hot tea in front of me.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can-"

This time it was her shaking her head at me. "Let me be a grandmum," she said with a grin. "I have seventeen years to catch up on."

I smiled and took a sip of the tea. "Could I have some toast?"

She nodded, bustling about the room. "How about some fruit, too?"

"Yes, please." I glanced at the book Charlie was reading. "Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly. Just reading about the next few weeks. The naseau should be completely gone by next week."

I grinned at his words. "That'll be nice. I didn't get sick last night, but the naseau was pretty bad."

"Well remember to mention that to the healer today," Molly told me.

"Oh! Right! We're finding a healer today."

Charlie chuckled at my obvious forgetfullness. "Yeah. Fleur gave me the name of the healer she saw when she was pregnant with Vic, and Audrey said she'll be working from nine to five, so whenever we go in she can help."

I took a bite of the toast smeared with peanut butter. "That sounds good."

Molly set a plate with a cut up apple, a vine of grapes, and a few strawberries down next to the toast. "Remember that you have to feel comfortable with whoever you decide, dear. Don't settle on a healer just because you feel forced into choosing someone today."

************T****************

Charlie and I settled into an examination room for the fifth time that day. The first two healers I hadn't gotten on well with, and the third and fourth made Charlie feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry this is taking so long," I said quietly, fiddling with my shirts long sleeves.

"It's alright. It's important we find the right healer. Those two guys we just saw... Neither of them-"

I gave him a small smile as I rolled my eyes. "I didn't feel comfortable with them either, Dad."

A knock on the door cut through anymore conversation, and we both turned to look as the wood door swung open. "Abbygail...," she paused, glancing at the file in her hands, "Weasley?" Her eyes went back to the file. "Weasley?" When her eyes met Charlie's, I saw the recognition in both of their faces. "Charlie?"

"McKenzie!" he exclaimed, jumping up to give her a hug.

I sat there on the cold, metal examination table as the went through the introductions before Charlie grinned at me." McKenzie was in Gryffindor with me, Abby. She was in the same year as your mother and I."

While Charlie was grinning at me, I saw McKenzie glance down at Charlie's hands. _Checking for a wedding ring_, I thought as I tried not to smile.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Charlie," McKenzie said, sitting down on the stool. She sat the file down on the table and turned back to look at us. "I thought those dragons had stolen your heart."

He squeezed my hand. "Actually, Susan's her mother. That's the reason she left school so abruptly."

"Susan?" she repeated. She looked at me again, her eyes scowering my features this time. "Well she does have her hair, no one can deny that." When she sensed my unease at her comment, she shook her head. "No, no. Susan's hair was always the epitome of gorgeous. I swear she never had a bad hair day."

"Oh," I whispered.

She smiled and her eyes went back to the file. "Well what can I do for you two today?"

I looked to Charlie for help. I had been having trouble with this all morning. He had been doing most of the talking, and for the first four healers he had been the ones to tell him that we were just looking for a healer we were both comfortable with. Those four were easy to eliminate when their cold, hard stares were what meet the news that I had been eating less than perfectly and the father wasn't in the picture. Needless to say, they were very traditional in their values...moreso than even I.

"Abby's pregnant, and we've been trying to find her a healer that works for the both of us."

She glanced up. "Is the father coming in too?"

"I was raped," I blurted out suddenly. Charlie didn't even have a chance to open his mouth.

McKenzie nodded, hiding her shock better than I would have imagined. "Okay. Does he know?"

"Yes. He wanted an abortion. My fiance did, also."

"Fiance?" She glanced between Charlie and I. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Susan." She sighed, nodding to herself. "Alright... Well the only thing I need to know about is if you were treated for any illnesses or injuries from being raped."

"Not immediately. Audrey brought me a potion when I got here, but that was four months after it happened."

She nodded again, writing something down in the file. "The only way I can tell you what's going on is with an examination. Since we don't have any of your previous medical files, it's best to do a full medical write up; height, weight, blood tests..."

Charlie gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm working on getting her hospital records, but I'm not sure when I'll have them."

"That's fine. Maybe it's best to start fresh anyway."

I smiled despite myself, and squeezed Charlie's hand back. He chuckled, patting my knee. "She the one? Well it only took four to get to her, better than I thought it'd go."

McKenzie laughed at Charlie's words. "Did you want to get started then, Abby?"

****************T*********************

"Alright, let's see..." McKenzie had her eyes trained on the monitor filled with a black and white image.

Charlie squeezed my hand in both of his. "Even if it has webbed feet and an extra finger, we'll still love it the same," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Dad," I muttered.

McKenzie smiled at the two of us and then pointed to the monitor. "This is the baby's head, and there's it's feet." She moved her wand over my stomach just the tiniest bit, and what I saw melted my heart and reduced me to tears within seconds. "And it looks like you're having twins, Abby."

Charlie grinned at me. I noticed he had tears welling up in his eyes. He kissed my forehead. "They're perfect. Just like their mum," he whispered.

When we returned home later that afternoon, shouting and sobbing was heard from inside the Burrow. Charlie eased his arm around my shoulders before carefully leading me inside. "What's going on?" he asked once he saw it was Molly doing the yelling.

She spared us a glance, but said nothing as she began yelling at Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermoine again.

Arthur sighed. "They all want to move into Grimmauld Place together," he whispered to Charlie.

"You're still children!" Molly shouted.

"Mum, I'm nineteen! And those three are twenty! We aren't children anymore!" Ginny exclaimed.

Arthur turned his attention to me, smiling slightly. "So how'd it go? Did you find a healer?"

I nodded and held out the picture McKenzie had given me.

He looked over the picture of the babies for a moment before squinting his eyes a little. "Is that...?"

Charlie grinned at his dad. "Abby's having twins."

"Twins?" Arthur looked up at me and then to my stomach.

Molly stood infront of me now. "Twins?" I held my breath, waiting for her anger to come, but she just smiled and pulled me into her arms with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Abby! That's great news! It explains why Audrey thought the baby's heart beat was so strange, too!" She ushered me into the kitchen and then to the table. "Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask for it or not. However when my stomach growled I couldn't help myself. "Is there any of that cake left?" I asked quietly.

She grinned. "I set aside a second piece for you last night when I saw how much you liked it." She looked around the fridgerator before pulling a plate with a very large piece of lemon cake out. "Water? Juice? Milk? Anything?"

"Water, please." I tucked into the cake just as Charlie and Arthur came into the room.

A few minutes later the four of us were sat down at the table, and the three of them were sipping on tea while I tried to make even a small dent in the cake.

"So do I know the healer? She works with Audrey, right?"

Charlie nodded. "It's actually McKenzie."

"McKenzie? As in McKenzie Clarton?"

Charlie nodded at his mum again. "Yes, McKenzie Clarton, Mum. That's the only McKenzie you know." He rolled his eyes, but was smiling at her within seconds. "I suppose she followed her dream and became a healer afterall. Her and Abby seemed to get on well."

"She was very nice," I added. "Especially about my past."

"Well that's exactly what you were looking for," Molly concluded. She finished looking over the picture of the babies. "And what did she say about food?"

"She said not to worry about quantity right now, but to just focus on eating three meals and two snacks a day."

Molly nodded her head. "By the time these babies start growing big, you'll be adjusted to eating as much as you want." She gave me a grin as I took a rather large bite of the cake. "I can't believe you're having twins."

"I can't either," I mumbled. "But to be honest, I always thought there was something more to my pregnancy because they had been so quick to set up the abortion date. Usually they'll let it go for a few days to make arrangements."

Charlie squeezed my hand before sliding the picture back to where he could see. "Well there's nothing to worry about now. I do have something to discuss, though."

Arthur chuckled. "Of course. Is it a dragon loose in Africa?"  
Charlie rolled his eyes yet again. "_No_," he muttered. "Actually, I was talking to Bill and Fleur last night, and they heard there's a house for sale not too far from here."

"A house?"

"It's maybe five minutes from here. I think it'd be big enough. It has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. There's a big yard, of course."

Molly set down her tea, looking over Charlie's face for any sign as to why he was talking about a home. "Charles, are you saying you want to buy a house? A house that is here in England? Thousands of miles from Romania?"

He chuckled and fiddled with a spoon that had been lying on the table. "A few weeks ago Profes-Headmistress McGonagall asked me if I'd consider teaching Care of Magical Creatures next year because Hagrid has decided to go back to just being gamekeeper. It'd be two days a week; Tuesdays and Thursdays. The Department of Magical Creatures needs a new Dragontologist, and they asked if I'd think of coming in for an interview... They know I'd only be available Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, but...well...I think I'll take it, if they offer it."

"What about Romania?" I asked. "And the dragons? I thought that was your dream? Oh please don't tell me you think you have to give this all up because of me! Charlie, I can go find an apartment, you don't have to-"

He shook his head. "Abbygail, I'm not giving anything up. I want you to be close to your family, especially Mum, Fleur, and Audrey. In a few years, maybe we can all go up to Romania, but right now I think we should be here in England."  
'You won't be happy with this new job, though," I mumbled. "I thought that's why you wanted to go to Romania so badly in the first place?"

"That is, but things are different now. I'd been thinking about this since I came back home for Christmas, and you showing up just sealed the deal. Do you like it here? If not, we can talk about living somewhere else... I just thought you-"

I was already nodding. "I do like it here."

"Oh, Charlie!" Molly exclaimed before yanking Charlie into a bone crushing hug.

"You're really going to buy a house and settle down here in Ottery, with your daughter and two grandchildren?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Charlie gave him a smile. "Yeah, Dad. It's what I want to do."

Arthur nodded, smiling at his son. "It sounds great, Charlie," he whispered. He squeezed my hand when Molly went back to fawning over her son. "Abbygail, are you happy here?" he asked me quietly. After I nodded, he smiled at me. "Good, and if you ever need anything you know you can just ask me, right?"

"Yes." He started to pull his hand away, but I stopped him. "I've never had a grandpa before so I don't know what it really entails, but I can say that you've showed me how a real husband and father is suppose to treat his family. It-it means a lot to me," I admitted softly.

His smile only grew and he opened his arms so I could hug him. "It means a lot to me, too, Abby," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving day. I had never moved houses, so this was a first for me. Well, actually that's not entirely true. When I was little, Mother and I moved to Jason's house, but I don't really count that experience. Neither of us had brought anything aside from a few pieces of clothing. This day was different though. This was an all day event that had all of the Weasley's in Romania, packing up all of Charlie's things from his flat to just go and unpack it at our new house. I couldn't help, but grin at the thought of having an actual home for once.

"So you knew Bill was the one just by looking at him?" I asked Fleur as she sat down beside me on the couch.

She smiled, nodding as she curled her legs under her. "Yez, even though his mozer was less than thrilled about it."

"Molly and you didn't get on very well?"

"No, it took a bit of work 'efore we would even stay in ze 'ame room togezer." She took a small sip from her tea. "Things 'ave changed, though. We get on much better now. She's finally accepted me."

I nodded, and glanced out the window where the green hills seemed to roll on forever. "Do you miss France?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "I've spent so much time in England that my accent iz nearly gone. Bill makes it all worth it, though. Besides ze beach iz much too magnifique to give up."

"Is it as pretty as they say?"

She gave me a questioning look. "Ze beach?"

I nodded again. "I've never seen the ocean before."

"You'll 'ave to spend a few days with Bill and I, then," she promised, patting my knee. "Now, what we should 'eally be talking about iz 'oh you are feeling?" She spared a glance at my very pregnant stomach.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm fine."

"'Ave you felt them kick yet?"

Before I could open my mouth, Charlie came into the room carrying a cardboard box. "She better not have because I haven't heard about it yet."

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't. It's still tiny flutters. McKenzie said it should happen soon, though."

Rick walked into Charlie from behind, causing him to drop the box. The glasses shattered, scattering all over the floor into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Blood-," Charlie stopped once he saw me stand up. "Stay there, Abby. You're going to cut your feet."

I huffed in irritation, and watched as he said a few spells. When nothing happened, he glanced at the others who had come into the room to see what happened. Molly looked over the pile and sighed. "Was there a goblin made mug in there?"

"I think so."

"There's nothing you can do then. You can't-"

He glanced at me again. "Abbygail, you're going to-"

I had already steppped over to the pile, waving my wand over the pile of shards as I muttered the incantations. Within seconds the glasses and mugs were resting on the ground.

"How did you-," Bill started.

"What do you think the majority of the Givenche's family heirloms were made of?" I teased. "And I'm not the most graceful person. I've broken my share of _precious china_."

Charlie gave me a smile. "Thanks, Abby." He pointed to the sofa. "Now sit back down. You're supposed to be resting."

"Can't I do something to help? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase, Dad?" I begged.

He was shaking his head till he heard me pull out the D-word. "Don't try that-"

"Please, Dad? Please, please please! Anything at all!"

He sighed, shaking his head again. "Fine. Why don't you mark the boxes? It'll make it easier when we have to unpack."

I grinned. "I can do that."

He glanced at the stack of boxes in the living room. "No lifting anything, understand? If I catch you even trying to slide a box, you'll be glued to that sofa for the rest of the day."

Fleur laughed. "I'll watch her, Charlie."

****************T*******************

Charlie was taking a break, sipping on a glass of water as Molly and Audrey wrapped up the remaining plates before setting them in an empty box.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. "Hey, Abby. All done marking the-" His eyes went wide. He pulled me in front of him, his gaze searching my tear stained face and then my limbs. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? What happened?"  
Molly was at my side then as the others crowded into the room. "What is it, dear? Are you in pain?"

"Abby, what's wrong?" Charlie repeated.

I grabbed his hand which took quite a bit of work considering mine were trembling so very terribly. I placed it on my growing belly, and smiled despite my tears when his face showed his recognition as one of the babies kicked. "Thank you," I said softly.

"You have nothing to-"

"My babies have a chance because of you. So thank you...Dad."

Molly was practically hysterical as she sobbed in Arthur's arms.

He smiled, chuckling lightly. "That one's pretty strong, isn't he?" I threw myself into his arms and he hugged me back. "No more tears, you," he teased. "My brothers aren't going to let me hear the end of it if I start crying."

"You got that right," George joked weakly, but a glance at him told me that there wouldn't be any chance they ragged on him for this one moment.

Charlie pulled back and wiped at my face. "Can you only feel one of them yet?"

I nodded, sniffling. "'Sorry, hormones," I muttered.

He laughed before giving me another hug. "Mum's going to head back in a few minutes with Fleur and Ginny to get dinner started at home, I want you to go with them and take a nap. You look exhausted, Abby."

"Are you sure? I haven't finished-"

He rolled his eyes. "You're going, and when I get there you better be fast asleep."

"Alright," I agreed.

Charlie gave me a smile. "Those babies will be here before we know it, and then you'll be begging me to take them for an hour so you can get a nap in," he told me knowingly.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him and stole the other half of his sandwich that had been resting on his plate. "Thanks for the snack, Dad," I joked, taking a bite of it.

***********************T******************

"Where's Abbygail?" Charlie asked.

Molly pointed to the living room. "She fell asleep as soon as she sat down. I was going to bring her a snack, but she can eat when she wakes."

Ginny wiped her hands on a dry dishcloth before picking up a letter and handing it to him. "This came for you. I didn't recognize the owl, but it didn't wait for a reply."

He settled into a chair at the dining room table with the others and took the drink Bill passed him. They were all exhausted after a day of packing up Charlie's flat, and could only stay upright with the promise of a big dinner in just a few minutes.

"Oh, bloody he-"

"Charlie!" Molly reprimanded. "Language."

"Susan knows she's here," he said, ignoring her words. "She knows she's with me."

_Charlie,_

_I have no bloody idea what you think you are doing, but you better well stop it. I want my daughter back. How she found you, I will never understand. I made sure you had no part in her life for good reason. There's no reason for you to even try to pretend that you're her father. You've never been one to her. I know that you aren't in America, despite what that foolish guy told me_

"That's not my mother," a voice said suddenly.

Charlie stopped reading and looked to the doorway. "Abby, don't worry. She can't take you-"

"My mother did not write that letter," she told him knowingly. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, padded over to him, and pointed to the word 'guy'. "Mother never says 'guy'. She says boy or man. She also never uses conjunctions-this person wrote 'aren't' and 'you've', among others."

"Abby, I don't think your mother would be worried about etiquette when she wrote to me," Charlie tried.

"Do you remember I was telling you about Magdelena?" she asked. When he nodded she set the paper down on the table firmly. "Can I have a glass of water?"

Molly furrowed her brow, but hurried to give her one. "Here you are, dear."

"Magdelena and I charmed our notes to tell if they were truly from each other or not. Tav and Nicholas would run interference to see what we were really talking about." She glanced back at the note. "Don't try to put out the fire," she warned before suddenly pouring the entire glass of water on the parchment.

"Abbygail, what are you-," Charlie started, but his mouth clamped shut as the parchment burst into pink flames. He pulled her back so she wouldn't be burned.

"Relax, they won't do any damage. They aren't real flames," she said quietly. She reached forward and moved her hand in and out of the fire. "See? Just pink light basically. We probably should have gone with a better color, but alas pink won out."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't understand."

I yawned and waved off his confusion. "Just give it a moment."

Everyone sat there staring at the pink flames until they died off and a blank piece of parchment remained on the unharmed table.

I tapped it three times with my wand before the words would appear. I ignored the shock looks as the words seemed to write themselves on the parchment. "See? Not a letter from Mother."

"Well what does it say?" Molly asked.

Charlie gave me a nudge to read it out loud. "I suppose it was mailed to you. You're call, Abby."

I glanced over the letter, quickly searching for anything that shouldn't be read out loud, and, when I found nothing, I conceded.

_Abbygail, I swear if you let your dad throw this letter in the trash I will...well I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something! Anyway, you're probably wondering why I know that you made it to your dad. Well honestly everyone here knows. Someone caught word of the English Ministry (really the Auror department) planning a visit within a few days, and it's gone from miserable to downright wretched. Jason and Susan told Mother that they knew you had found your dad because you're the only one with ties in England. I suppose the cat's out of the bag, 'eh? Nicholas and Troy are going positively mad. Which of course means Daniella is furious. I should probably tell you that Nicholas married her a week after you left. His parents thought it was the only way to settle things since Troy was the one who took your virgin_

I glanced up with a blush. "'Sorry."

Molly shook her head. "Keep going, dear."

I took a deep breath and picked up where I left off.

_virginity. Daniella didn't take it well. She was so set on Troy, that well...she has it out for you now. You know her and Nicholas never got on well. I'm pretty sure they've started their own search party for you... I wish I was joking about that, but I'm not. Some of the guys haven't been coming around for the dinners lately. Mother won't tell me anything, neither will Tav, but I really think that's what's going on. All of the homes are being cleared out, too. They started with Jason's, of course. They haven't trashed anything, but I don't know where they're putting everything. Tav said they found some of Bellatrix's things up in your attic. Goodness, do you remember when she was staying with you? I thought for sure you were going to snap with the way she was pushing your buttons. The guys were at our house the day before I left, and I_

My eyes squinted as I read and re-read the last line to myself. _Left? She left?_

Charlie stood up and quickly directed me to sit down. "Do you need some water, Abby?"

Molly gave me a worried glance. "Ron, get her a glass of water. Quickly, now."

I took a gulp of it when he sat it down on the table. "Thank you."

Harry spared Ron a glance. "I guess all of that work trying to keep the mission quiet was all for nothing."

I drink half of the glass before going back to the letter.

_and I couldn't believe that they had hid those bodies in our cellar. Tav never said a word to me! I haven't slept in days because I just keep seeing them piled in the kitchen. How sick does a person have to be, Abby? I couldn't do it anymore. I had to get out of there, so when I went out for groceries I bought the bread Tav wanted, and then I kept walking till I got to the train station. I kept going, and you know what? When I was waiting for a bus in France, I threw that damn loaf of bread in the trash. It was that disgusting white lump of dough he liked so much anyway._

_Of course there's a reason I got as far as I did so quickly. I've been planning it for a few weeks now. I've been planning it since I found out I was pregnant. I should have been excited, right? Well I certainly wasn't when Tav rolled his eyes and said I couldn't let myself go because he wasn't having a fat wife. I nearly punched the daylights out of him right then and there. That didn't bother me too much, though. Besides it's not as if our mothers didn't harbor on us everyday about every damn miniscule bite of cake. The real problem is I found out I was pregnant, I started planning on leaving because I didn't want my child raised the way we were, and then five weeks later they told me what I had already guessed._

My heart sunk before I even read the next line. "I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered as I rested my head on the table.

Molly rubbed circles on my back. "Fred, open that window. Just a tiny bit, we don't need anyone getting sick with the chill in the air."

"It's okay, Abby," Charlie assured, squeezing my empty hand. "Do you want me to finish reading it?"

I shook my head a tiny bit. "Just give me a minute," I whispered.

After a few moments, Molly urged me to sit up. "Drink some water, dear."

I gulped down the rest of the glass and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "There's something I failed to mention about back in Germany," I said.

"What's that, dear?"

"The first born...it's supposed to be a boy. If the first pregnancy doesn't bring a boy, then it's aborted," I admitted.

"That's absolutely-"

I cut Ginny off. "I didn't make the rules. They abort the first pregnancy, and if the second is another girl then they usually go through with it. They're always married off as quickly as they can, but there are a few girls who weren't ever married because their parents couldn't find suitors. First born daughters don't offer as much in terms of inheritance because there's always a son after her who will take the family's estate and riches."

Charlie refilled my glass. "So Magdelena is pregnant with a girl?"

I glanced back at the letter, nodding. "And her husband is the kind of man who will never settle for a first born daughter."

_Well we both know that I wasn't letting them touch my daughter. Nor was I letting them drug me up for a 'pain free abortion'. Please. We've all been around long enough to hear those women scream. There's nothing pain free about it. Anyway, Tav knew I was going to run at the first chance I got. Things were...well, they were bad that night, Abs. I know I need to see a healer, but I can't settle down anywhere till I know they can't find me. I didn't want to leave because Nicholas and Troy showed up a little after that, and of course they threw you into the mix. They said they'd have both of us in the cellar if I ran off, so I'm sorry, Abby. I am so sorry. You know I would have done anything to stay, but I can't let them take my daughter. I'm hoping your dad is that protective, overbearing dad you always said you pictured him as, so that he'll keep you safe if they do come for you. Hey, how's that going anyway? Were you right? Or was I? Is he bald? Is he married? How's the stepmom then? Do you have a little brother? Or sister?_

_Oh, I'm getting off topic! Truthfully, I just don't know how to ask you this. Do you remember when I helped you get out of here? How I tripped down those couple of stairs so the doctor would leave your room and you could have a look at that file? Well I'm asking you to help me, Abs. I've charmed the parchment already, and I'll be waiting here until ten o'clock._

_-Mags_

I glanced at the clock, and then back at the parchment. "Ten o'clock where?" I breathed. "England? Russia? France?"

Charlie pushed me back down by my shoulders. "It's not even six o'clock here, Abby. I'm sure there's still time to catch her where she's waiting."

"She mentioned France," Fleur pointed out. "Maybe she's still zere."

"Ginny, find her a quill," Molly ordered. "Quickly, and a piece of parchment."

"No parchment. Just a quil," I corrected.

Ginny gave me a confused glance, but moved out of the room in a rush.

I waved my wand over the parchment in a zig-zag motion and in the blink of an eye it was clear.

"You sure make it look like school was a waste of time," Ron joked quietly.

I spared him a smile before taking the quill Ginny was now handing me. I quickly wrote a few lines, asking her where she was and telling her that I'd make sure she was safe as soon as I could. Before anyone could move to find the family owl, I was folding the parchment up and tucking it back into the envelope. I tapped it twice with my wand while muttering the address of the Burrow. I moved around the table and pushed the window so it was open all the way. With the flick of my wrist, I threw the letter out into the sunset like a boom-a-rang.

"What did you just do?" Percy asked. His eyes, along with everyone elses, were wide in amazement.

"It's a charm we came up with to get letters to each other faster. It'll only take a minute or two to appear wherever she is."

"How does it know where to go?"

I glanced at Hermoine before back to the sky. "Magdelena charmed it with her location. It will never land anywhere other than on her lap."


	8. Chapter 8

She threw herself into my arms the moment they stepped out of the fireplace. "Abbygail!" she sobbed. Her shoulder length, blonde hair was plastered to her face as water droplets dropped off wherever they could. Her pale skin was covered with cuts and bruises, ruining what was usually her perfect complexion.

"Magdelena, you're soaking wet!" I exclaimed. "And trembling!"

"Found her in Downtown London," Bill told Molly.

Charlie cast a charm over his clothes to dry them. "It's pouring over there. The streets were practically flooded."

"Here, dear," Molly said quietly, wrapping a thick blanket around Magdelena. "Gin, go start the shower so it can warm up."

I pulled away to look over Magdelena and my eyes widened. "That bloody bastar-"

She shook her head. "It's not that bad, Abs. Really-"

"Not that bad? He could have bloody well killed you! Did he really think beating you would keep you there?"  
"It worked for seventeen years, didn't it?" she muttered.

My lips pressed together. "I suppose you're right," I agreed.

She winced as my fingers touched her nose. "Easy, Abbygail. I only just was able to get it back to being straight. The bones were shattered this time."

"Any other bones?"

"A few ribs," she admitted. "I don't know how I have any left after him, but they still manage to break everytime."

My eyes went to her slightly protruding belly. "And the baby?"

She bit down on her bottom lip as it began to tremble. "I don't know, Abs. I haven't bled, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't know what I'll do if she's hurt."

Charlie squeezed my shoulder. "I'll go to St. Mungo's and see if I can find a healer."

"I don't want you going alone, Charlie," Molly warned. Before I could see who volunteered to go with him, Molly was talking to Magdelena and I. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick. Why don't you two head upstairs and I'll be right up once I talk to Bill?"

I smiled, leading Magdelena to the staircase. "Come on, Mags."

"That's your grandma?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Goodness, you really did have your dream family waiting for you, didn't you? I always thought you were getting your hopes up too high, but you proved me wrong, Abbygail."

"I always prove you wrong, Magdelena," I teased.

A little while later, I was trying my hardest to control my anger, but it wasn't getting me anywhere.

Magdelena sat on the sofa in between Molly who was trying to wrap her up in blankets and McKenzie who was monitoring her heart rate. "Abby, there's nothing you could have done. You left to keep you and the baby-I mean, babies safe. Nichol-"

"Nicholas needs to learn to keep his damn hands off of things that don't belong to him! He gave his permission to Troy that day! He knew what he was getting into the moment he told Troy he could have sex with me! He can't even deny it! The only reason he was mad was because I was pregnant and our parents found out! He had no right to go and have sex with you! Does Daniella know?

She opened her mouth, but closed it when I continued talking.

"Of course she doesn't know. She would have killed the baby the moment she found out."

Charlie grabbed my shoulders. "Abby, stop pacing. You need to sit down."

"And the bodies? How long were they there?"

"I don't know," she whispered. Her shoulders slumped. "Abby, there were at least a dozen. I couldn't-I can't-" She shuddered and her hands fisted.

I knelt down in front of her, squeezing her hands. I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Mags. I was just ranting. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Everytime I close my eyes, it's all I see, Abby," she admitted. "It was so much worse than when they would make us watch them kill people. I didn't think anything could ever top that, but this did, Abby. I was living there for a year, and I had no idea they were hiding them there. It's so horrifying. There were k-k-kids, Abby." She started sobbing. "We were so, so wrong, Abby. T-t-that w-w-war d-did n-n-n-nothing."

I nodded, squeezing her hands tighter. "I know, Mags, I know. Things are different here, though. The war did straighten things out here, I promise."  
"I should have left with you, Abby. You told me to, but I didn't listen to you. I was so stupid."

"But you're here now," I pointed out with a weak smile. "And you're having a girl."

She glanced at McKenzie nervously. "Am I still?"

McKenzie nodded. "You are. The baby is fine. It's you that I'm worried about. Your heart rate is much higher than it should be."

"It's always been higher than a normal person's," Magdelena told her. "I think it has something to do with the potions my mother used when she was pregnant with me."

"Your's isn't higher than normal, Abby," McKenzie said. "Did Susan not use potions during her pregnancy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know anything about the first five years of my life. I only know what I can remember living through. However, my mother wasn't in Germany during her pregnancy, so chances are she didn't use those potions."

"All of the girls had higher heart rates," Magdelena added. "Anyone born in the 'group' did at least."

"Did the boys?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't have many visits to healers to really keep track of."

Charlie stood next to me, and held his hands out. He carefully helped me up before helping me sit in the seat Molly had just vacated. "What do you want to eat? Mum made soup. Do you want some of that?"

I sat back when I realized he wasn't going to let me up until I had eaten dinner. "Yes, please."

Molly tucked a quilt around me. "Some bread, too?" She saw me grin at her words, and she laughed softly. "Good, I was worried your appetite had dissapeared there again. Magdelena, would you like some soup?"

She bit down on her lip. "I'm not very hungry, but thank you."

"Liar," I muttered.

Molly shot me a dissaproving look. "Abbygail," she warned.

"What? I said the same thing when you offered me food that first night. I was starving, but was more scared to gain weight. I heard her stomach growl five minutes ago, anyway."

Magdelena shot me a look. "You know Tav cut off food once we found out the baby was a girl," she muttered.

"So eat! Mags, I swear you will feel absolutely wretched at first, but, once you remember that you don't have to wear corsets anymore or have someone critique your every body part, you'll feel so much better."

She grinned at me. "No more corsets," she breathed. "That might just be the best part."

"What about a small bowl?" Molly suggested with a smile. "If you don't finish it, that's fine."

******************T**********************

McKenzie shot Charlie a look as the door closed behind her. "Look, I was perfectly fine with asking no questions, but now I have to because if that's the way that girl's heart rate normally is, then there were a large amount of pain potions used when her mother was pregnant." Molly passed her a mug of tea which she accepted with a quiet 'thank you'. "What did Susan do? Or where is she? What happened between you two? Really, I'll take an answer to any of them."

Charlie sighed and leaned against the counter next to Bill. "Susan and I, uh, got carried away one night in sixth year. She found out she was pregnant, dropped out of Hogwarts, and the rest is fuzzy. When Abby was maybe nine, Susan married some Jason guy in Germany. They're Death Eaters; the whole lot of them. They do things the traditional ways. You know, arranged marriages, homeschooling, the girls stay at home to clean the house.

"Abby was raped, ended up pregnant, and searched her medical files for any information on me. She found my name, and then she left. She showed up here almost a month ago when we were having Sunday dinner."

She shook her head, holding the warm mug between both of her hands. "Susan always was dodgy. I never understood what you saw in her."

He let out a breath he had been hold in. "I don't know what I ever saw in her, either. Other than the fact that she was a pretty girl who had me believing I was in love with her, of course."

The door opened up a crack, and then Abbygail walked in all of the way. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, you're fine, Abby," Charlie assured.

She nodded, glancing at her feet. "Magdelena fell asleep."

"That's good. I thought she'd have a hard time getting any sleep."

She nodded again before looking up with tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to start sobbing like I did earlier today, but I don't seem to have any control over that."

"Come here, you," he mumbled. He opened his arms and she rushed into them. "It's okay, Abby. Don't cry." When he heard me start to thank him over and over, he squeezed me tighter. "Abby, I will do anything for you. There's no need to thank me."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "You saved the closest thing I had to family from my old life. Of course I have to thank you," she argued.

He shook his head, smiling at me. "If Magdelena is anything like you, then the two of you are going to drive me crazy," he joked.

"She won't move in," she said suddenly.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't have any ties to you. She'll feel as if she's intruding. It'd take a lot of convincing to get her to stay. She was probably just looking for somewhere to get some rest for the night."

"She's not leaving," Molly promised the girl. "She needs much more than just one night of rest. I've never seen a girl so beat up before."

She frowned, rubbing at her arms where the bruises used to lay. "I know I reacted like it was the worst, but Magdelena was right when she said it wasn't that bad."

Charlie bent down to be eye level with her. "That right there is why you both are staying here. Magdelena was severly beaten, Abbygail, and so were you the night you showed up here. I don't ever want to see either of you with a single bruise. Do you understand?"

"What if I bump into a table?"

He rolled his eyes at her weak attempt at a joke. "I don't want to lose you, Abby," he said quietly.

"You won't. I'm sure someone will be able to convince Mags to stay, too."

"I hope so."

"Thanks for finding her, Dad."

He gave her a hug before kissing her forehead. "You should get some sleep. It's late, and we have to unpack tomorrow."

"Why does that seem so long ago?"

He chuckled and pointed to the door. "Bedtime, Abbygail."

She turned around and started walking when she remembered something. She gave Bill a hug which startled him to no end. "Thanks for helping Dad find Magdelena, _Uncle_ Bill. I know you would have rather been back here with Fleur."

He smiled and reached out. "Come here, kid." He gave her a hug, squeezing her shoulders. "You mean the world to Charlie, which means your family. Family helps family, got that?"

She nodded and went back towards the door. "'Night, everyone."

"Goodnight, Abby," they chorused.

Once the door was closed, Charlie took a sip of his beer. "Is it horrible to say that I'm kind of glad she spent those years with Susan?"

"Because she turned out to be such an amazing girl?" Molly guessed. When he nodded, she pat his shoulder. "No, in that instance it's not wrong because you're right. Abby's a better person than anyone could have ever raised."

"That's probably why she turned out the way she did," McKenzie added quietly. "She raised herself with none of Susan's meddling."

Charlie nodded. "Thank goodness for that."

* * *

**Guys, I really REALLY want your feedback on this chapter. It's something I had planned within the first couple chapters, but I'm just not sure how well I liked it when I finally put it to paper (well, really to keyboard). Please review and just let me know what you think about it!**

**And a HUGE thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far!**

**RaveclawDoctorSilveo-I'm so happy that you're liking the story! And I know what you mean about the OC characters, I was extremely nervous about how this story would go because "OC Character stories" can be quite strange a lot of the times. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Beside Moonlight-Haha, yeah, that charms part was a bit extravagant, but in my mind Abbygail (and Magdelena, for that matter) have extreme strengths and extreme weaknesses...hopefully I'll be able to portray that throughout the rest of the story. Thank you for reviewing!**

** IfOnlyIKnew-Can I just say, thank you so freaking much for all of the reviewing you do?! It puts a smile on my face every time I turn my laptop on and I see that I have a review! And more times than not, you're the one reviewing! Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I convinced Magdelena to stay on the couch and rest at least until lunch. She, of course, woke up at seven in the morning, and hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. Molly stayed with her, talking quietly as she worked on her knitting.

I insisted on going with the others to the new house to unpack. When we got to the house, Charlie turned around before he opened the door. "I'm giving you free range of the kitchen, okay?"

I grinned.

"But first I want you to go upstairs and decide which room you want, and which room Magdelena will want. I'm taking the room on the first floor, so you'll have the top floor to yourselves."

I nodded, bouncing up and down. "Now are you going to open the door?"

He chuckled and tossed me the key. "Why don't you, kiddo?"

For the next hour, everyone found their niche in the house. The guys were putting together the furniture, and the girls were unpacking the smaller things.

I was putting away the utensils in their rightful drawer, and Sean was helping out with the plates. "So you work with dragons, too?" I asked tentatively.

He nodded, giving me a smile. "Yeah, Dad and Charlie got me into it when I was little."

"What does your mum do?"

He glanced down at his hands which had stilled in the middle of unraveling a plate from the bubble wrap. "My mum died when I was ten," he told me.

"Oh," I mumbled. "What was she like?"

He was quiet for a long moment, and I had begun to wonder if I overstepped a boundary. Sean and I had kept our distance since that fateful night when I let my hormones get the best of me. We only exchanged a few words in passing whenever he and his father were visiting the Burrow. Charlie told me to try and get to know him better, though, because Rick had accepted a job with Charlie at the Ministry. Sean had joined him here in England, under the hope that he'd find a job somewhere.

"You're the first person to ask about her, and not say 'I'm sorry for your loss'."

"I just thought-"

He shook his head. "No, no. It's a good thing." He smiled and sat down on an empty section of the counter. "She was the best mum anyone could have asked for. She was a muggle, so she was always taking me to movies and to the mall. She said she wanted me to know both sides of where I came from."

"Do you know how your parents met?" I asked, sitting down in the chair Charlie insisted I use until the table was set up.

He grinned at that. "Yeah, Charlie introduced them. Actually Charlie and McKenzie. She was a friend of McKenzie's when they were growing up."

"McKenzie came from a muggle family, too?"

He nodded. "I don't know much about her, though. I only met her last night when she came over to see Magdelena, actually. Dad said they all went their own ways after Hogwarts. Him and Charlie went to Romania, Mum followed them after she married Dad, McKenzie went to school for healing, and Susan...well, you know where she went."

"Yeah, I do," I mumbled. I fiddled with the spoon in my hand before looking back up at him. "Do you know anything else about McKenzie at all? Like...well...whether or not my dad and her..."

Sean chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "No idea. Dad's never mentioned it, but from the way they look at each other, there might have been."

"I think maybe she liked him, but my mother was always in the way," I admitted.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But I'm happy your mother was in the way. If she wasn't, you wouldn't be here."

I felt myself blush at that, and before either of us could say anything else, Charlie and Bill came into the room.

"You ready to tell us-" Charlie paused, glancing at Sean in confusion. "You alright, Abby? You're looking a little red."

"I'm fine. Just fine!" I rushed out. I turned around quickly and went to work on the utensils again.

Bill chuckled and sat a box on the counter next to where I was working. "You can't hide a crush from your dad," he warned me in a whisper, grinning wickedly.

I shot him a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered.

"Anyway, can you take a break in here and come upstairs so you can tell us where you want your bed to go?"

I nodded at Dad. "Yeah."

He went ahead of Bill and I, and was half way up the staircase, when Bill looked at George from across the living room. "Pay up, brothers." He held his hand out.

George set his eyes on me. "Already? Come on, Abby! I had you pinned for another week!"

Percy glanced up from where he was helping Audrey arrange the furniture. "I don't believe it. There was at least two weeks."

"You really cracked already?" Ron asked, slightly disgruntled.

Bill squeezed my shoulders. "Caught her red as a tomato with him in the kitchen. I expect my money by dinner."

"I was red because-because-because it was warm in there!" I argued.

They all laughed at my expense until Audrey reminded them that all I had to do was tell Molly and all bets would be efficiently ended.

I grinned at that. "And grandma's coming up here with Mags in an hour so we can set up her room."

A few hours later, I was rearranging the books on the bookshelves in the living room when Molly ordered me to sit down.

"I'm only five months pregnant," I argued.

"Five months with twins, so that makes you ten months," Fred teased.

I glared at him. "Grandma, they've been making bets on me," I told her.

Her eyes widened and she started yelling at her sons. I grinned as Sean winked at me from across the room.

Magdelena nudged me causing me to glance over at her. "What's that about? You've been gone a month and you've already found a boy?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, Mags. He's a friend, barely one at that. Why? Do you want him?"

She laughed, going back to the books. "He's all yours, Abs. I'd prefer to stay free of men for now." She gave her stomach a pat and began arranging the books in alphabetical order like I had wanted.

"Sean's not so bad," I mumbled.

She glanced back over to my face. "Not so bad? Oh, Abby, he's exactly what you've wanted in a guy since we were like eleven. Tall, handsome, rugged... Not to mention your family already loves him."

"It's your family, too, you know," I said quietly. My fingers ran over the spine of one book covered in some type of fur.

"I'm still trying to make myself believe that," she whispered.

I gave her hand a squeeze. "I've got your back, Mags."

She smiled, squeezing mine back. "And I've got yours, Abs."

I rolled my eyes at our horrendous nicknames. "We really should have worked harder on those names."

"Ah, but they're ingrained in us now."

* * *

**I know that there's been some confusion as to the timeline on this story, so I figured I'd break it down for everyone!**

**Charlie and Susan were sixteen when they conceived Abbygail.**

**Charlie is now 32/33-ish, because of this we know Abbygail is about 17. **

**Abbygail first goes to the Burrow in December (about a week before Christmas). **

**Magdelena arrives four weeks later in January.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously...**

**Abbygail and Charlie moved into the new house with Magdelena.**

**Abby and Sean had a little heart-to-heart conversation, and some feelings started to bubble up.**

**Abby also learned some things about her dad's life before she was born.**

* * *

Ginny plopped down on the sofa near us. She glanced at Magdelena and I sitting on the ground on either side of the coffee table. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Studying," we answered together, not looking up from the books we had brought from the new house.

I looked up from the book of healing spells I had found, and set the quill I had been using down. "Everyday from seven to eleven we were to clean the house. Then at eleven we cooked lunch, and between then and twelve we had to make ourselves presentable. Lunch was served at twelve. Then from one to five we cleaned up lunch, and any other areas of the house that needed it."

"And the gardens," Magdelena added.

"'Right. The gardens, too. At five, we cooked dinner, and by six it had to be on the table, and we had to be dressed for dinner. At seven, we cleaned everything up, waited until drinks were done, and then cleaned that mess up. By nine the house had to be spotless, and then we went to bed just to wake up and do it all over again."

Magdelena nodded. "And Monday through Friday we had to fit three hours of studying in there somehow each day."

"Since nobody will let us even touch a dishcloth, we've resulted to studying."

Molly bustled into the room, waving Ron to her. She whispered something to him, and he rushed out of the house. "How are you girls? Can I get you anything? Lunch will be ready any minute now."

"No thanks, Grandma."

Magdelena shook her head. "No, thank you."

The two of us went back to the books that covered the table in silence for a few minutes until she pointed out a page to me. "Look at how this says to rid a garden of gnomes," she scoffed.

I laughed at the terribly useless passage. "That'll get you nowhere."

Ginny looked over my shoulder. "That's the only way to keep garden gnomes under control..."

"No, it's not. The best way is to take a few oranges, peel them, and place the slices all throughout the garden," I told her.

"The gnomes love them, but it gives them wretched headaches, so they practically run from the garden," Magdelena finished.

"Are you serious?" When we nodded, she dashed off for the kitchen. "Mum! Do we have any oranges?"

*****************T*******************

The Minister of Magic was not someone I ever thought I'd meet, but here I was sitting on the floor as he stood next to Percy, Harry, and a boy I'd never imagined I'd see again. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in on such short notice, Molly," he said, remorsefully. "I'm afraid we've been forced to push forward with the plans early."

She gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Kingsley. I just wish we had more time to talk to the girls, that's all." She introduced Magdelena and I, and when we went to stand, Charlie shook his head.

"You two don't need to get up."

Magdelena gave the boy next to Harry a weary glance.

"Magdelena, Abbygail, this is-," Percy started.

"We know who he is," she interrupted.

I bit down on my lip. "Why are you here, Draco?" I asked quietly. "If you're here to bring us back to our-"

He shook his head, smiling at us slightly. "I'm not here to force you two back," he promised. "I guess you two didn't hear that I work for the good guys now."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course we've heard. Why do you think Jason and Mother broke the courtship so suddenly?"

Charlie choked on his drink. "Courtship?"

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny muttered.

I spared Charlie a glance. "When I was...I don't know...fifteen, maybe, Draco and I were set to marry when I turned seventeen. When everyone found out that he hadn't completed his task properly, Jason and Mother ended the courtship and chose Nicholas instead."

"You were going to marry, Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Malfoy, really?"

"Well he wouldn't bloody well beat me like Nicholas, now would he?" I snapped.

Charlie shot Ron a look before coming over and sitting down next to me when the tears came. He pulled me closer as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Ignore, Ron, Abby. He doesn't know when to stop talking sometimes."

Once I was able to stop my crying, the conversation continued on, and Magdelena and I found out the real reason Kingsley was here with Draco.

"You want us to help you and the Auror Department with the investigation against our old families?" I clarified.

Kingsley nodded. "Anything you can tell us about the homes or people will help tremendously."

Magdelena glanced at me and then back to him. "I will only help if you promise to help the other girls."

"I'm guessing you're talking about girls who were forced into marriage and such."

"Just a few of them," I assured Kingsley. "Most of them actually have the dark mark... There's two others who were close to us that we know weren't involved in anything."

"I'll need their names and any description you can give me, but I promise they'll be safe."

I looked at Magdelena and she took a deep breath before splitting the stack of blank parchment between the two of us. "You'll do the list of possessions in each house, and I'll draw the map?" she suggested.

I nodded, and was about to put my quill to the paper when I saw everyone's questioning looks. "What?" I mumbled.

"Abby, Magdelena, wouldn't it be easier to just explain things to us?" Harry suggested.

"And have to repeat it seventy times?" she muttered.

"You'll need the map anyway. Certain enchantments cover certain areas; take one wrong step and you'll set off all of the alarms."

A few minutes later, I glanced up, ready to ask a question when I saw everyone was crowded around the table.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, Abby?"

"I was just wondering if we need to include everyone's aliases."

"Aw man," Magdelena groaned. "Seriously? That's going to take double, maybe even tripple the time!"

"Aliases?" Kingsley repeated.

I nodded. "Everyone has an alias. For instance, my name is Isabel Montier. I'm eighteen and from Berlin. My parents died in a house fire when I was fifteen, and my aunt and uncle took me in. I hope to go to school to be a teacher one day, but if that doesn't work out I would love to be a writer for a newspaper."

Magdelena smirked at the look on their faces. "Don't forget that you love to travel, and have dreams of visiting America."

I laughed until I realized what this meant. "We'll write up everyone's aliases too," I agreed.

Mags groaned again. "This is going to take us all night."

"Well won't it be worth it if Jessabelle and Leah get out safe?"

Her bottom lip trembled slightly, but she went back to work, making the drawing more detailed than I had thought she would. When the clock hit three in the afternoon, she sat back and let out her breath in a huff. "There. It's finally finished. I'll number each building and you can match up the lists with the numbers, alright?"

I glanced over the finished lists. "Alright. You might as well say them as you're numbering so I know I got every house."

She nodded. "Okay... Clark...Givenche...Raylen..." She went on and on until we had all thirty mansions listed out. "Did you do any of the other buildings?"

I looked at the remaining two pieces of parchment. "Uhmm, just those two old, rundown houses at both ends of the village."

"What about that brick building right off of the Drakes' property? I saw Brian and Cole go in there a few days before I left. So we know it's not empty like they told us."

"I can write up one for that, but we don't know anything that's in it..."

"Just write it like you did the other two," she said before Kingsley or Harry could answer. "This way it's still recognized as being an important building."

I agreed, quickly writing out facts we knew of the building on blank parchment. I added it to the pile, and made sure that all of the sheets were in order. Magdelena added her map. I handed the stack over to Kingsley before stretching out my hand.

Molly set down two plates filled with our lunches. "You girls need to eat. Take a break from this."

I practically inhaled half of the bread she had given me causing Draco to laugh and smile. "Don't let your mother see you like that," he teased.

"Oh, never," I played along. "She'd have a heart attack."

"Not to mention your corset would suffocate you," Mags joked.

"It suffocated me whether I ate bread or not," I muttered.

She met my gaze from across the table before her lips cracked into a smile. "Bloody corsets."

"Bloody corsets," I agreed, smiling sadly.

She squeezed my hand, and then sighed. "This baby is determined to make me live in the bathroom." She struggled to her feet and Draco rushed forward to help her up. She smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Tav's?"

Her lips melted back into a grimace. "What's it to you?"

"I was just asking, Magdelena," he promised. "You don't have to tell me."

She sighed again. After a moment she ran her hand through her hair. "Yes, it's Tav's."

"I meant it was Tav's doing," he corrected. "It's your baby."

I leaned over to whisper in Charlie's ear. "Mags always had a thing for Draco," I admitted. "Truthfully, I think he always liked her too."

He chuckled, giving me a hug. "Looks like it." He grabbed my empty glass. "I'll get you some more water."

* * *

**I have to thank FollowTheSpidersToPigfarts for the suggestion to do a quick recap at the beginning of each chapter! And a big thanks to IfOnlyIKnew for the review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously...**

**Abby and Magdelena meet the Minister of Magic (Kingsley).**

**We find out that the girls knew Draco from their old life, and that Abby was set to one day marry him. **

**The girls help the Auror Department with their mission to end the town where they grew up.**

* * *

I had just found a comfortable position on the sofa when someone was knocking on the front door. I groaned and practically fell on the ground in an effort to stand up. "I swear whoever this is better be worth it," I muttered.

The person knocked a second time before I could get the door open. Looking back, I was sure to curse myself for not checking out the window or even grabbing my wand off of the coffee table. In the moment, though, I was much too tired to do anything. Magdelena was upstairs sleeping, and Dad was at the Ministry for the day. After doing the dishes from breakfast, I had laid down on the sofa in the hopes that I could master the knitting that Molly had been teaching me.

There they were, though. Standing on the porch that Dad had plans to rebuild this weekend were the three visions from my past. I slammed the door shut, running up the stairs as I yelled Magdelena's name.

"Really, Abbygail? You think a door is going to stop us?" Nicholas said from behind me.

"Abby, why are you shouting?" Mags exclaimed as she opened her bedroom door. "Honestly I'm just right here."

I shoved her into the room, stealing her wand from her grasp as I muttered the spells to lock the room. Unfortunately for us, her wand was producing sloppy spells because I was the one using it.

"Bloody-"

"They're here, Magdelena," I rushed out.

She grabbed her wand back when she realized who I was speaking about. "Well those aren't going to do. They're too weak." She doubled up the spells

"Oh, come, now, Magdelena," Tav's voice rang out from the other side. "Do you honestly believe that those little spells are going to last? You must be stupider than I thought."

"What time is your dad getting back?" she whispered.

"Not for hours!"

She frowned, and glanced around the room. "Where's your wand?"

My jaw clenched. "In the living room."

It was then that I saw the panic cross her face. "There's no chance of protecting ourselves if only one of us has a wand."

I swallowed hard as I tried to come up with anything.

"Abby?"

We both froze.

"What's Sean doing here?" she demanded.

"I don't know! If I knew, wouldn't I tell you?"

She rolled her eyes, shooting another spell at the bedroom door.

"Hey, your dad told me that you and Mags were looking a little down in the dumps this morning. I figured maybe you guys would want to go out to Hogsmeade for a little while?" He stopped and my heart stopped. "Hey, why's your door wide open? I thought Charlie just fixed it yesterday."

I could hear footsteps going down the stairs, and Magdelena pulled me further from the door. "Abby, don't-"

"Sean!" I screamed.

"Scream," she finished lamely. "You just gave them his name, if they get away."

Magdelena and I both jumped a few minutes later when there was a thud at the door. Someone wiggled the doorknob and then sighed.

"Abby, Magdelena, open the door," Sean's voice urged. We glanced at each other, not speaking, before he wiggled it again. "You two have to get out of here. Please open it."

"H-How do we know it's you?" I called through the wood.

He chuckled. "You have an immense love for your grandma's lemon cake, Abby, and you can't decide for the life of you what mobiles to get the babies."

Magdelena's lips finally smoothed into a smirk. She winked at me, but I pushed her away. "What's your mother's name?" I asked.

"Anne," he answered immediately.

I sighed in relief and opened the door. He yanked me into his arms the moment I did. "They didn't touch you, right?" he checked. When I shook my head, he looked at Magdelena.

"No," she mumbled.

"Good." He handed me my wand. "Don't answer the door without it, Abbygail," he warned.

Magdelena was frozen, looking at Tav's body on the ground. Blood was smeared all over his face. "What did you do to him?" she whispered.

"A few good punches did him in," he told her. He waved the three wands in front of us. "They're not very good fighters, just duelers, I suppose. Now, come on. We need to get you two out of here." When we got down the stairs, he waved us out the door. "Go to your grandma's, and tell her what happened."

"I'm not leaving you!" I protested.

He argued with me for a moment before Magdelena pointed to the living room where Nicholas was beginning to stir. Sean pointed his wand at him, and a second later Nicholas' head hit the ground again. He glanced between the two guys and us. "Alright. You two stay right here, while I go bring that one down here. If they start to wake up again, just yell, alright?"

The two of us nodded, and he quickly sent a patronus to Dad before running up the staircase.

Ten minutes later, Sean had us sitting on the sofa and he was kneeling down in front of our shaking forms. "It's okay," he promised. "They're not going to hurt you. I'm right here."

Magdelena had her hands on her stomach, and she leaned into me. "I'm so dizzy," she mumbled.

My fingers found her pulse, but my hand was trembling so much that I wasn't sure if I was actually counting right. Sean's fingers replaced mine, and then he directed her to lay down on her side. "Try saying the alphabet. Just do it over and over again as slowly as you can," he instructed.

She made it to the letter 'F' for the seventh time when the front door swung open. Sean had his wand at the ready, but dropped it when he saw Dad followed by Bill, Percy, Rick, Arthur, Harry, and Ron.

"What is it? What happe-"

I'm sure it was a brutal scene to them; three men laying on the floor of the living room with blood smattered all over their faces. To me, I was in too much shock to really register just how much damage Sean had done to their once pretty faces.

Dad's eyes went to us, and he rushed to kneel in front of the sofa. "Are you both okay? No cuts, bruises-"

I shook my head. "They didn't touch us."

"Are you okay, Mags?" he asked. He pushed her hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

"She's dizzy. I think maybe it's her blood pressure."

"Audrey, will be here any second," Percy promised.

Sean squeezed my hand before his other hand snapped out to shoot another curse at Troy's body when he groaned.

Dad's eyes roamed over the three men at that moment. He seemed to be taking in every detail of their appearance. "Tell me what happened," he demanded.

I slipped my other shaking hand into Sean's warm, comforting one. "I-I was stupid, Dad," I whispered. "So stupid. They knocked on the door, and I answered it without checking, without my wand. I shoul-"

"Without your wand?" he repeated. His angry gaze found my face. "Abbygail, what the hell were you thinking? They could have bloody well killed you both! I cannot believe you were so irresponsible! You understand the severity of the situation you and Magdelena are in! I thought I could trust you to be safe while I was away at work! I thought you were smarter than that! You never go anywhere without your wand! Do you understand that?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. "I'm stupid, I know! I'm so sorry!"

He collapsed onto his bum, rubbing his face tiredly. "Abby, I'm-"

"No! You're right! I am stupid!"

"No, Abby, you are not. You just made a stupid decision. There's a difference. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Can you finish telling me what happened? I promise I won't yell again."

Sean moved so he was sitting on the sofa and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, rubbing my arm as he did so.

"I shut the door once I realized who it was, and ran upstairs." I hiccuped a few times, wiping at my face to get rid of the tears. "Mags used her wand and locked her bedroom door. Maybe five minutes later, Sean came inside."

Dad looked at Sean. His eyes went from Sean's arm around me to his face. "Why were you coming over here, Sean?" he asked.

Sean dropped his arm, and quickly moved over so his leg was no longer pressed against mine. "When I saw you this morning, you said they were looking like they could use some cheering up."

"And how exactly were you going to do that, Sean?" he demanded.

"Oh, goodness!" Molly exclaimed suddenly. "What happened?"

I turned my head to look at the door and saw what looked to be the rest of the family coming through the door.

Audrey kneeled down by Magdelena's head. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Dizzy, so dizzy," she mumbled, tiredly.

While she was checking over Magdelena, Dad stood up. "I asked a question, Sean."

"I-I was just-," Sean started.

Bill moved forward, placing a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Charlie, you can interrogate him later. Why don't you just let Abby finish telling us what happened?"

Dad glared at Sean. "Go get Abby and Mags some water." Once the spot next to me was vacant, he sat down.

I bit down on my lip. "Dad, he just wanted to take us to Hogsmeade, I swear. You don't have anything to worry about. Sean's just a friend."

"Finish, Abbygail."

I suppressed my sigh, and nodded. "Umm...well, Sean came inside. I'm not really sure what happened then, since we were in Mags' room. A few minutes later, he knocked on the door, I asked him a few questions to make sure it was really him, and then he took us downstairs. He tried to make us go to Grandma's, but I wouldn't leave him, so he put the three of them together and sat with us. Then you arrived, and here we are."

Sean handed me a glass of water, and sat Magdelena's on the table.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a smile.

Dad glared at him again. "And your side of the story?"

He fidgeted, and handed the three wands to Harry. "I came in, two of them came downstairs. I stupefyied them, took their wands, and then figured it would be too easy to just use magic to make them unconscience."

Dad's gaze went to Sean's bloody hand. A wave of happiness came across his face before he quickly hid it. "I'm sure Mum can heal that for you."

Molly ushered him to an empty chair, ignoring his attempts to wave her off.

"Finish the story, Sean."

I tried not to wince at Dad's steely tone.

Sean nodded. "I went upstairs to check on Abby and Magdelena, and that's where the third one was."

He continued talking, but I had noticed something in Nicholas' pocket poking out. I stood and started to go near him when Arthur stopped me. "Abby, they aren't incapable of hurting you still," he explained.

I ignored him, and reached out, snatching the paper from Nicholas' unconscious body. I unfolded it and at that moment it seemed to really hit me. "You bloody bast-"

"Abby, what-" Dad was at my side, pulling me away.

"You just can't leave me alone, can you, Nicholas?" I shouted. "You have to bloody track me down! How the hell did you even get this? Why can't you just go away? Why! Why, Nicholas? It isn't even your baby! Just leave me alone!" I screamed. "You had no right to look at my files! No right at all, Nicholas!"

Dad eased me away after taking the hospital paper from my hands, and passed me to Bill and Fleur. "Take her upstairs until this is all sorted out."

"Come on, Abby," he said quietly, putting an arm around my shoulders.

Fleur squeezed my hand, but stayed quiet as we walked up the staircase. Bill directed us past the blood smeared on the floor in front of Magdelena's room quickly and shut the door to my room behind us.

"Why don't you sit down, Abby?" Fleur suggested.

"Try to get some rest," Bill agreed.

"That's what I was trying to do before they showed up!" I exclaimed. "I thought they were gone! I thought I was safe!"

He made me sit on my bed, squeezing my shoulders as he knelt down to eye level with me. "Abbygail, you are safe here. None of us will let anything happen to you, the twins, Magdelena, or her daughter, do you understand that?"

I choked on my words as the tears came, "But they came. They were so close to-"

He shook his head. "They weren't because Sean was there. Someone will always be there, I promise you. And once we figure out how they got past the enchantments, we'll be able to modify them so no one ever will again."

Fleur took my hand in both of hers, and she sat down beside me. "And until you and Magdelena feel safe, I can come 'ver with Victoire each day," she suggested.

"I couldn't ask that-"

A knock on the door had me jumping and nearly screaming before Bill patted my knee. "Come in," he said.

Angelina pushed the door open. Behind her stood George, Fred, and Alicia. "We wanted to check and see how you're doing, Abby."

"I'm fine."

She nodded. "Mind if we come in? They're doing auror stuff down there, and Molly started cooking everyone dinner with Ginny and Hermoine."

"That's fine."

George flopped onto my bed. "We're going to need more than 'fine', Abby dear."

I ignored him. "How's Magdelena?"

Angelina and Alicia sat down at the window seat Dad had put in for me. "She's resting. Audrey and Percy are with her, making sure her blood pressure goes back down. Audrey said she must have gone into shock when she saw them."

I nodded. "I feel bad for leaving her like that. I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"It's fine. Besides, your yelling roused that Nicholas bloke awake," Fred informed me.

"Gave Charlie a good reason to knock him unconscious again," George continued.

"That's not what we want to talk about though."

"No, not at all."

"We want to know what's going on with you and Sean."

"Whatever it is has Charlie all riled up."

Fred grinned wickedly at me. "So what is it?"

I felt my face heat up. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" Fleur laughed, causing me to glance at her with wide eyes. "Not you, too!"

She held her hands up in defense. "It 'ooks 'ike Sean 'as eyes for you."

"He doesn't! We're just-"

"Just friends, yes," Bill teased. "We're not Charlie, Abby. You can't use that excuse and a quick 'really, Dad, just friends'."

"Think about their wedding!" Alicia said, suddenly giggling. "The speeches will always include some version of how he saved Abby when she was a 'damsel in distress'!"

George and Fred's eyes lit up at that.

I nearly growled, and began pacing again. "Sean and I are nothing! I have no feelings for him at all! We're friends, that's it! I don't think about him like that at all! We have nothing! He's just my dad's friend's son. That's it!"

"Thanks for clearing that up." I twisted towards the doorway to see Sean standing there. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I should head home. Bye, Abbygail."

"No, Sean, please wait!" I pleaded as he started down the hall. "Sean, please! I'm sorry!"

He turned back around. "'Sorry for what? There's nothing to be sorry about. You're right, we're just friends because of our dad's."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Sean, I just meant that were just friends. Everyone seems to be getting the idea that we're more than that. I was trying to clear things up."

His green eyes never broke from mine. "Why would they think that?" he asked. Something in his voice told me he already knew the answer to his question.

"I-I don't know."

From the light streaming through the windows in the house, I was able to make out his jaw clenching and unclenching. "Really, Abby?"

"Sean, I-I..."

"I need to get home."

"Sean, wait! Please!"

He looked up tiredly. "What, Abbygail?"

I glanced back at the group watching us before stepping out of the room and over to him where they couldn't hear me. "Sean, I'm trying," I whispered. "I don't know what it's like to have a crush on someone, or to have a healthy relationship. I grew up with the mindset that I would never have a decision to make."

"I understand, Abbygail. You don't have to. You're right, we're just friends."

I bit down on my lip. "You're right," I agreed. "We are just friends, but that doesn't mean that these feelings I have for you are the proper feelings to have for a friend." That seemed to catch his attention. "It's been two months since I met you, and I'm realizing that, despite what I said at first, I want something more than a friendship."

He shook his head, tugging on his short, dark hair with his hand. "You need to get some sleep, Abby. You've already had a long day. We can talk when you've rested."

This time it was me shaking my head. "Just, wait here for a second." I went back into my room, and pulled open the drawer to one of my nightstands. I took out the diary before carrying it over to him where he was standing in the doorway now. "Take this and read it, please."

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at the simple, black cover of the thick book.

"It's my diary. I've written in it every night since the day I got it. It's the only thing I took with me when I came here."

He started to hand it back. "Abby, I can't read this. It's private."

I pushed it back into his grasp. "Just read it. I...I wrote a lot of it when I was still in Germany. It will explain things better than I ever could in a conversation."

He glanced from the diary to my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Abbygail?" Charlie called as he came up the stairs.

I gave Sean a quick hug. "Please read it, and bring it back to me as soon as you can."

He hugged me as tight as my pregnant belly would allow before squeezing my hand. "You're dad is going to kill me one of these days, I know it."

I laughed softly, and pulled away to sit back on the bed when I heard dad coming down the hall.

"Sean? What are you doing up here still?"

"Abby was just lending me a book," he explained quickly. "It's about some rare dragon in South Africa."

Bill leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You do know that I'm going to have to talk to him about how easily he can come up with lies." My eyes went wide as they connected with his. "I'll wait till Charlie's not around," he promised.

"South Africa? Oh, the Ranginy?" He glanced at the diary. "Huh, I don't think I've come across that book yet."

"Just have it back to me whenever you can, Sean," I said. I turned my eyes to Dad's. "So what'd you need? I'm sorry for how I acted down there, Dad. You were right to yell at me, too. It was stupid of me to not take my wand when I answered the door."

Dad moved into the room and Sean was able to slip down the staircase with no more questioning. He nodded. "It was, but I shouldn't have yelled at you. Everyone makes mistakes." He looked me over. "You're sure you're okay?"

"A little shaken up, but that's all."

He nodded again with a sigh of relief. "I sent an owl to McKenzie and asked her if she'd stop by when she had a chance to check on Magdelena, but Audrey is taking good care of her." His eyes swept around the room at his siblings and their wives. "What were you guys talking about before I came up here?"

"They were just telling me that Grandma's cooking dinner," I interrupted Fred from whatever torture he was about to relinquish on me. "Do you know what she's making?"

"Stew, and she had Gin run home and grab a few loaves of bread." He glanced at Bill. "Why do you look so smug, Bill? Did I miss something?"

I jumped up, taking his hand. "Dad, I was wondering if you could look at my door? I noticed it was creaking more than it was before. Do you think the hinge is loose?"

"Oh, Abby, we can fix that anytime," George said, a hint of teasing in his voice. "I was wondering why Bill looks so smug, too."

Fred nodded. "Surely that's more important than that old door."

Dad looked between all of us and then at Bill with a sigh. "Alright, Bill. Out with it. What's going on with y-"

"Oh!" I gasped.

His eyes snapped to my bent over frame. "Abby? What is it? What's wrong?"

"The babies both kicked!" I exclaimed.

Bill snickered. "Sure."

I shook my head at him. "No, I swear they did!" I fumbled around for Dad's hands and pressed them against my stomach where the babies were kicking up a storm. One was nearly to my ribcage and the other was in the middle of my big belly.

He grinned. "They are!"

Bill sobered up at that. "They are?"

They ushered me to sit down and then everyone was trying to feel the babies; that was how Grandma found us ten minutes later. She berated us for not getting her sooner before she laid a hand on my stomach and felt one of the babies kick.

* * *

**Thank you to RavenclawDoctorSilveo for the reviews! You'll have to wait and see ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided to try and get this story on a regular update schedule for Sunday's. Right now I have this story ending by chapter 20, but looking back I feel like I rushed chapters 13-20, so I might extend this longer. As of now, there might be a sequel, I'm trying to stretch the plot. We'll see how it goes!**

**Previously...**

**Abbygail and Magdelena were visited from the men of their past.**

**Charlie is learning how to "properly" discipline his pregnant teenage daughter without making her dissolve into tears, while Abbygail is learning how to "properly" explain her feelings to Sean.**

**There was also some fluff between Abby and her aunts and uncles. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saint Patrick's Day proved to be a very big holiday among the Weasley's. Everyone was gathered around the Burrow as Molly cooked up a feast. Victoire and Teddy were running around, giggling up a storm as they played hide and seek with Magdelena. My aunts and uncles were in the living room, talking and laughing while playing random games of Exploding Snap. Dad had gone out with Harry when an owl dropped off a letter. He didn't say anything to me, just gave me a quick hug and ran out. Sean and Rick were nowhere to be seen, though. Molly assured me that they would be here in time for dinner, saying that Rick had sent an owl earlier telling her that they had to run a few errands before they'd be over. I hadn't seen Sean since Wednesday when the...er, incident occured. He also still had my diary, which was driving me a bit crazy. Three days of no writing was starting to make my head hurt.

I had needed some form of distraction from my thoughts, so I found my way to the kitchen away from the loud, boisterous living room. Molly had set me to work peeling potatoes by hand for the biggest pot of mashed potatoes I had ever made.

"Grandma? If we're Irish, why don't we live in Ireland?" I asked Molly.

She looked up from the stew she was adding some salt to. "Arthur and I moved here when we graduated from Hogwarts years ago. We married weeks after our graduation, and then he was accepted at the Ministry."

"So you decided to move to a different country all because he had a job here?"

There was a spark in her eyes as Arthur came into the room to refill his drink. "Yes, well, it seems a little foolish with todays standards, but back then we were looking for an adventure."

I smiled at the two of them gazing lovingly at each other. "No, not foolish at all. I think it's romantic."

She squeezed my hand and then turned back to the food preparations until something outside the window caught her eye. "Ron! Go out and de-gnome the garden before dinner, please!"

Ron came into the kitchen with Hermoine trailing behind him. "Mum, do we have to?" he groaned.

"I thought Ginny put oranges around it like Mags and I said to?" I asked.

"They must not have worked, dear," Molly said, waving Ron and Hermoine outside.

My brow furrowed, and I followed the two of them out to the garden. The oranges had bite marks in them, but something surely was crawling around the vegetables.

"Bloody gnomes," Ron muttered.

I looked around the black dirt for any sign of a gnome. "Umm, I thought garden gnomes all looked the same?"

"They do," Hermoine assured me.

I pointed to the tiny paw prints ingrained in the dirt. "I've never seen a gnome with paws instead of feet."

"Paws?" Ron repeated before something promptly sat down on my feet, scaring me so much that I let out a scream.

I was vaguely aware of everyone rushing from the house as I got my wits back. "Oh!" I exclaimed, looking down. At my feet was a tiny white puppy with brown splotches covering only it's face. "Oh, I'm sorry I screamed, honey," I murmured, bending down as best as I could with my pregnant belly. I scooped the puppy up in my arms, not caring as it got muddy splotches all over my gray dress.

"Oh, heavens!" Molly sighed. "I thought something happened to you!"

I gave her a grin. "'Sorry, Grandma." I looked at the puppy staring into my eyes before it leaned forward and licked my cheek. I laughed, holding it close. "You're such a cutie. Where's your mum?"

"I think you mean 'their' mum," Ginny said, pointing to my feet.

Four more tiny little puppies ran around me in circles before one tripped them all up and the landed against my feet and ankles. Two of them were midnight black, one was a rich chocolate color, and the fourth was white with black and brown splotches over its whole body.

"Oh my goodness! They're so cute!"

"Charlie's going to have a heart attack when he gets back," Bill muttered.

"Where's your mum, swetheart?" I cooed. I stroked his head as he licked my face again.

Magdelena bent down-despite everyone's protesting-to pick up two of the puppies. "Aw, they're adorable," she whispered. She rubbed her nose against one of their heads. "Their mum can't be very far. They're all so tiny still."

"Practically skin and bones," Molly agreed. I looked up at her with a smile growing on my lips. "Oh, no, no, no," she argued, waving her hands at me. "You girls are ready to give birth any day now. We do not need five dogs running around while trying to care for three babies."

"Grandma, I still have three months until the twins are here!" I protested. "And Mags has four months!" I walked over, holding the puppy in front of her face. "How can you say no to this face?"

Her usually tough parenting technics were failing her fast. She glanced from the puppy to me and back again before sighing. "Fine." I started to thank her, but she was shaking her head. "You have to get them past your dad."

"Seven new things to take care of?" Percy mumbled with a scoff. "Charlie'll go mad."

"Seven?" Magdelena repeated.

I looked at him, confusion etched across my face. "Why seven, Uncle Percy? There's only five puppies."

"Hello? Where is everyone?"

Magdelena was on the ground, letting the dogs crawl all over her. "No help here?" I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "He's my 'stand in' dad. He's _your_ biological dad, Abby."

Harry came out of the house first to rush to Ginny's side when he saw us all standing together. He was about to ask what happened when he saw the dogs.

"How are they?" Molly asked him. "Shaken, I'm sure."

He nodded. "The questioning was a little more detailed then they had been briefed on."

"At least you all were able to get them out of there before anything more could happen," she assured, patting his shoulder.

Before I could ask what they were talking about, the backdoor swung open.

"Abby? Mags?" Dad called out. He stepped out of the house, looking at us from the backdoor. "What are you all doing out here? Abby, what do you have in your hands?"

I walked over to him slowly, drawing out my steps. "Well...Dad...see...I came out here with Ron and Hermoine to look for garden gnomes, and this little guy just sat right down on my feet," I explained.

He glanced between the dog and me. "Abby, we really can't-"

"Oh, Dad, please!" I begged. "Just look at him. He's so sweet, and-and-and, Dad, they don't have a mum or a dad."

"Abby, their-wait, _their_?"

"Dad, please? Mags and I never got to have pets growing up. We'll take care of them, I promise!"

He finally saw Magdelena sitting on the edge of the garden with the puppies crawling on her. "Abby, we can't take care of five dogs. We have to get the house baby proof, not dog proof."

"Dad, they don't have anyone to take care of them." I held the puppy up to his face and it yapped once before sticking its tongue out and licking him on the nose. His face melted as he reached out and took the dog from me. "Abby, I just don't see how we can take care of five dogs, three babies, and the four of you."

"Four of us? What are you talking about, Dad?"

He turned slightly and waved someone forward behind him. I stepped away from him so he could walk out of the house completely. I was about to repeat my question when two people stood before me. More percisely, two girls with slight, billowy frames. One's long, pin-straight black hair was in slight disaray as she ran her hands through it, while the other's curly mess of golden curls was in a loose bun that was falling out.

"Jessabelle!" Magdelena yelled.

"Leah!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at the blonde.

When Magdelena was finally able to get up off the ground, she rushed to us and yanked Jessabelle into her arms. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Leah mumbled. "Oh, Abby, I thought you were dead! You too, Mags!"

We traded off and as we did their eyes landed on our very pregnant bellies.

Jessabelle grinned. "Look at you two!"

"You're positively huge, Abbygail!" Leah added.

"It's twins," I defended, cradling my stomach.

Their jaws dropped. "Twins?"

"Oh, Abbygail!" Jessabelle squealed. "Twins? My goodness!"

"Is it twins for you, too, Mags?" Leah teased, patting the girls stomach.

Magdelena pushed her off playfully. "Watch it, you. And I'll have you know it is still just my baby girl."

The two of them stood side by side, looking us over with smiles.

"You know we're just playing with you both," Leah assured. "You're both absolutely gorgeous, of course."

Jessabelle nodded. "Healthier than I've seen either of you in a long time," she agreed.

Someone squeezed my shoulder and I glanced up to see Dad. "Why don't we go inside where we can talk?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously...**

**Abby spent Saint Patrick's Day at the Burrow.**

**The girls find (and convince Charlie to keep) five puppies.**

**Charlie and Harry return home with two girls from Abby and Magdelena's past.**

* * *

Everyone had settled down in the living room and I stood, staring at the sofa after giving up trying to sit.

Dad held my hands, and Magdelena and him helped me onto the sofa. In the end, I practically collapsed next to Jessabelle with an 'oof'. I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"You're not going to go into labor any minute now, right?" Leah checked.

I patted my stomach. "These babies still have three more months in here."

Her eyes widened, but she said no more as a puppy climbed from Magdelena's lap to hers. She scratched behind its ear and it snuggled happily against her.

"Alright, you're probably wondering why Jessabelle and Leah are here," Dad said, looking between Mags and I. When we nodded, he nodded too. "Well we should probably tell you all what's happened these past few weeks." He glanced at his family around us and then back to me. "Harry, Ron, and the aurors went to Germany and they raided your old homes. They also managed to arrest everyone in the, well, the village. Everyone except Nicholas, Troy, and Tav, that is."

"That's why they tried to kill us the other day," Magdelena guessed.

He nodded again. "It doesn't matter anymore because they've, of course, been captured. Anyway, Kingsley made good on his promise, and made sure these two were safe and unharmed. They spent a week in St. Mungo's for some injuries that they had gotten before the raid, and then they had a few days of questioning before the Ministry would release them."

"Injuries?" I asked.

Magdelena flipped Leah's hand over as though there would be a gash there. "Who hurt you?"

I turned Jessabelle's face this way and that looking for any bruise. "Are you in pain? What do you need? Who did it?"

Jessabelle squirmed from my grip, then turned to face Dad. "I told you they were like our mothers," she muttered.

Leah took her hand from Mags. "I'm fine."

Charlie chuckled at their disgruntled looks from our worrying. "Yes, well, now that the Ministry has released them, the question stands where they will go. They're both sixteen, minors here in England and Germany."

"Well where are they to go, Dad? Do they have to go back?"

"The German Ministry has agreed to work with us for a quick adoption," he revealed. "Of course, Harry used his name quite a few times to get an agreement so soon."

I glanced at Harry with a grin. "So you're saying..."

"I'm saying that I must be bloody crazy because I don't see a reason why they shouldn't stay with us." Dad sat on the coffee table in front of the four of us on the sofa. "Now before we get ahead of ourselves, though, there's a few things to discuss." He glanced at the five dogs crawling all over our laps and groaned. "Abby, are you positively sure about those dogs?" When I nodded, he groaned. "Really? Because I'm sure we can find them great homes, Abs."

I held one of the puppies up to his face and it promptly started licking his face all over. "Pretty, pretty, please, Dad? We'll take care of them. And think about when the babies come! As they grow up, the puppies will, too! They'll be their own personal guard dogs!"

"Guard dogs?" he repeated. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright. Fine. The dogs can stay. If they start tearing up the house, eating shoes, or digging up holes all over the yard, then they'll have to go, okay?"

I grinned, snuggling with the puppy. "Okay, Dad."

"I suppose we'll need to put up a fence now?" Bill asked Dad, laughing as Dad groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I guess we will," he muttered. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, Jessabelle and Leah will have to room together."

They grinned at each other when they heard this, and he chuckled. "I guess that won't be a problem afterall. Once we re-do the porch and put up a fence, we'll have to add on another bedroom or two since the babies will eventually need their own room."

I frowned, glancing down at the puppy in my arms. "Maybe...maybe you're right, Dad. Maybe we should find the puppies homes. There's a lot to do, and that all costs money. I think-"

He shook his head, and pet the tiny, chocolate puppy sitting on my knees. "You want the puppies, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then we'll figure out a way to work things out. It'll all be alright, Abby," he promised.

I grinned at him, then reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled as he managed a shrug. "What's a few more mouths to feed?"

"Alright. Sorry we're late everyone," Rick's voice rang out. "Sean just had to go to Hogsmeade." He came into the living room from the kitchen and passed Molly a tray filled to the brim with cookies. Upon seeing her questioning look, he held up his hands. "Neither Sean nor I had anything to do with the making of those cookies. We picked them up at Anne's favorite bakery on our way here."

"Sean!" I exclaimed, jumping up quicker than anyone clearly thought possible. I shuffled the puppy in my arms to Magdelena's lap before going to his side. "Did you read it?" I asked.

He nodded, taking my hand in his. "Yeah, and I really want to talk to you about it. Do you think we could go outside for a minute?"

"Why would you need to go outside?" Dad asked. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Rick and I can add to the conversation. We've both studied the Ranginy."

"The Ranginy?" Rick repeated. "That's what that book's about? You've been awfully obsessed with a book about a dragon, Sean."

"What can I say?" he breathed, chuckling nervously. "It was a great book. So, Abby, did you want to go talk about-"

"Can I see it, Sean? I don't think I've read it yet. Where did you say you got it, Abby?"

"I...uh... Oh, it's not important, Dad."

Bill nodded in agreement with me. "Charlie, it's just a book. Let the girl go talk with him."

"Sean, let me see the book." He held his hand out. "It doesn't look like one of mine." Sean glanced between Dad and I, and when Dad reached his limit he stood up and took the book out of Sean's hands.

I started shaking my head. "Dad, it's nothing. Please don't-"

His eyes scanned over the first page before he snapped it shut. "Why do you have Abbygail's diary, Sean?" he demanded.

"Charlie, it's not what you think," he tried.

"Really, Sean? Because what I think is my daughter is lying to me and you're the reason. So I will ask you again. Why do you have Abbygail's diary?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight from side to side. "It's not a, uh, dragon book?"

I saw Dad's temper flaring. It was the same as the day Nicholas and the others had shown up and I had admitted to not having my wand on me. "Dad, I can explain."

"What the hell is going on, Sean?" He took a step closer to him. "I thought-no, I _know_ I told you to stay away from Abbygail."

"Maybe I don't want him to stay away, Dad!" I snapped.

"And cue the bombs," someone muttered behind me.

Dad turned his eyes on me. "What? Abby, I don't underst-"

I threw my hands up, vaguely aware of everyone watching the scene play out before them. "I gave Sean my diary to read because I couldn't find any time to explain the madness that's been going on in my head! Everytime we're together, you're always there keeping a close eye on how many times his hands are there to help me up! Whenever he goes to feel the babies kick, you're there telling him it's time for me to go lay down in my room! And at first that was fine because, honestly, I couldn't have cared less how much or how little Sean was involved in my life! But ever since he told me about his mum, I can't get his bloody smile out of my thoughts! Or the way his eyes light up everytime he takes the first sip of his tea! Magdelena told me I was going mad, and that I just need to tell him everything! I couldn't, though because my brain never stops going!

"I'm always second guessing every damn thing I say, do, or think, Dad! So this once, just this one time, I wanted to be able to tell someone every thing without screwing it up! I wanted Sean to know exactly how I feel, and I wanted to be able to talk to him about it before I talked to you! I love you, Dad, you know that I do,and I love that I can tell you anything and everything! I knew that you would be angry and dissapointed with me, though, and I-."

He started to interrupt, but I shook my head, stomping my foot. "Let me finish, Dad!" I exclaimed. "I don't know how to deal with these feelings for Sean! I don't know how to talk to you about them! I don't know how to tell what these feelings even mean! I don't know because I never had a damn choice! Now that I have the choice, everything is just-it's just-it's making it so hard to think!"

I grabbed the diary out of his grasp. I shook it in front of him. "This! This was the only way I knew how to explain things to him! He told me about his mum, and I had to tell him about mine. I needed him to know how I grew up, and every dream that I had, and why I act the way I do! I just needed him to know, Dad! You know, and I thought if he knew, then if the time did come and the three of us talked about it, then we would all be on equal ground. I just...Dad, I don't know what these feelings mean. The only thing I know for certain is that the day I met him, I thought his eyes were the most gorgeous things I had ever seen. That first night he came over for dinner and made me cry, when I went upstairs, I was so angry at myself because I thought I had ruined anything from happening with him. When he stopped Nicholas from ever touching me again..."

"Abby, don't cry," Dad whispered, shaking his head. He reached out and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry, sweetheart."

I looked up into his eyes and noticed that they weren't dry anymore. They no longer held the anger and pain that they did just moments ago. "Dad, you saved me from a life of torture, pain, and complete unhappiness, but Sean rescued me from going back to that life."

He wiped at my tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Abbygail. I overreacted. Please stop crying."

"I can't!" I sobbed.

"Why not? Sweetheart, please. I hate to see you cry. This was supposed to be a happy day. I had hoped Jessabelle and Leah would give you and Magdelena some happiness at knowing they were safe. Oh, Abby, please don't cry!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way!" I pulled away, shaking my head. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I didn't want to lie to you either!"

Before I could get to the staircase, Sean had grabbed my hands. "Abbygail-," he started.

"I'm sorry, Sean," I whispered.

His lips broke into a smile. "Why would you ever be sorry?" He wrapped his arms around me as much as my stomach would allow, and kissed the top of my head.

Dad was back at my side when I made the mistake of yawning. He sighed, shaking his head. "It seems like we can't have a calm, uneventful day, can we?" he joked weakly. "Go lay down, I'll make sure you're up in time for dinner." He looked at Sean, taking a deep breath. "I hate to say this, but go up with her and make sure she falls asleep."

****************T***************

"I swear there will never, ever be a-"

"Uh, hello?"

Charlie glanced at the hallway where McKenzie was walking into the living room. "McKenzie? What are you doing here?"

She glanced at Molly. "Molly invited me. I thought you knew." She did a double take. "Charlie, were you crying?"

He let out his breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I never thought being a father would be so hard."

She gave him a smile and held set the baking dish she had brought on the coffee table. "Of course being a father is hard, Charlie, but her being pregnant definitely doesn't make it easier." She eased her arms around his waist, hugging him. "She's breathing, eating, and her heart is still beating, so you're doing a great job."

He sighed before hugging her back. "I just want one day where the only thing she does is get up, eats, sleeps, eats, sleeps, eats, and then goes back to sleep for the night. Just one day where I don't have to worry if everything is going to be too much for her, that's all I ask for."

She nodded. "You'll get it, Charlie, you will."

He glanced down at her in his arms. "She actually stomped her foot."

McKenzie laughed loudly with the rest of the room at his incredulous look.

* * *

**Thanks to IfOnlyIKnew, Dancing4every1, WizardOfNight, RavenclawDoctorSilveo, and PinkMockingjay for all of the wonderful reviews! And thanks to everyone who favorited/followed this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously...**

**Abbygail and Magdelena find out that Isabelle and Leah will be staying with them.**

**Sean and Rick finally show up for dinner.**

**After bottling all of her emotions up, Abbygail breaks down in front of everyone.**

* * *

It took a lot of effort, but I was able to sit up in the bed. Eventually I even managed to stand up. The sun was just beginning to set outside and I could smell Grandma's cooking wafting through the house. The babies were kicking up a storm and squirming all around. I eyed my stomach excitedly when I could clearly see certain parts bump up before moving to others. I struggled down the stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room, snacking before dinner.

"Did you have a good nap, dear?"

"Yeah, Grandma. I think I need to learn to stop bottling things up."

She smiled, nodding her head. "It's not good for you."

Sean looked up from his coversation with Dad. My eyebrows shot up in suprise, but they didn't give me a chance to ask as they moved apart and told me to sit down.

Victoire and Teddy came over from their spot on the floor. She rested her chin on my knees. "Abby, why's your belly moving?"

I tucked her long, blonde hair behind her ears. "That's the babies, Vic."

Her eyes widened. "The babies?" she repeated. She reached out and rested her hand where a baby was leaving a bump in my stomach. She giggled when it pressed even harder into her hand.

McKenzie, who was on the other side of Dad said, "Looks like it's nudging its butt against you."

Teddy laughed and poked my stomach gently where the other baby had it's fist. I felt my stomach tighten up sharply which had me gasping, reaching for anyone's hand I could find to squeeze.

Sean squeezed my hand back. "It's okay, Abby," he assured. He tucked my hair behind my ear as Bill came over to get Victoire and Teddy.

He sat them on the floor across the living room where Ginny started distracting them with their coloring books. McKenzie knealt in front of me. "What is it, Abby?"

"My stomach," I said, squirming as I tried to get comfortable.

She sent a round of questions my way which I answered as best as I could despite the pain that had suddenly started. "Alright. It's just a contraction." She checked the clock and then sat back on her heels. "We just have to wait and see when the next one comes."

I had just eased back into a normal position when the pain started again. I yanked on Sean's hand. "Up," I pleaded. McKenzie moved to the side as Sean helped me to my feet. He started to ask me where I wanted to go when I interrupted. "Anywhere. Just walk."

**********T***********

Dad gave me a hug when we returned an hour later. "How are you holding up?"

I grimaced. "I'm scared," I whispered to him. "If that's what fake contractions are like, I really don't want to have real contractions."

He rubbed my back. "It'll be okay. Besides, it looks like you'll have Sean to yell at the whole time." He glanced at Sean who was standing at my side. "Where'd you two go, anyway?"

"We walked up to the house, came down here, went over to the pond, walked around that a few dozen times, and then came back here."

I pulled out of his arms when I saw the food on the table. Molly was putting the final pot of stew on the table. "Is it dinnertime, Grandma?"

She grinned, ushering me over. "Sit, sit. Fill up your plate before the boys sit down." She turned her head, "Magdelena! Jessabelle! Leah!"

Sean smirked as I struggled to sit down. "Need help?" he teased.

I glared at him. "No. I can sit on my own." After another moment of pure struggling, my eyes met his. I held my hands out. "Please?"

He helped me down and then filled my bowl nearly to the brim with stew. Molly set a plateful of steamed vegetables down next to it. "There. All good?" Sean checked.

"All good." I nodded, patting the seat next to me.

A little while later, as everyone was enjoying the piles of dessert Molly had managed to make, I felt the babies kick and nudge me all over. I quietly took Sean's hand and pressed it where the kicking was the strongest.

He grinned when he felt them. "They must like the cake," he said, glancing at the chocolate, fudgy, delicious cake slice that was sitting on my plate. He stole a bite of it , causing me to take a sugar cookie from him. I took a giant bite, smirking at him. "They really like those cookies."

He chuckled, patting my belly. "I'm sure they do."

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**Middy's. **

**Sunshine72**

**the-kermit-kid**

**...for all of the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously...**

**Abbygail went into false labor.**

**And there was a little fluff with Abby and Sean.**

* * *

Dad kissed the top of my head before grabbing his travel mug filled with steaming coffee. "Please be careful, you four." He glanced at my very pregnant stomach and then Magdelena's. "I mean, seven." He sighed, tugging on his hair. "All of you know to go right to the Burrow if anything happens, right?"

I set my bowl filled to the brim with fruit down on the counter. "I really don't think the twins will be here, today, Dad."

"But if they do, you all know to go straight to Mum and tell her, right?"

"Yes, Dad, we know."

The girls laughed, nodding with me.

Magdelena refilled her pumpkin juice. "We're just going to wash the baby clothes, fold them all, and wash the bedding, too."

He frowned, and glanced at Jessabelle and Leah who were filling up the five dog bowls on the far wall of the kitchen. "You two will make sure they get some rest, right?"

I sighed, taking his hand. "Come on, Dad. You're going to be late for work."

He turned to face me when we got to the fireplace. "I'm being serious, Abby. I want you to take it easy. You know what McKenzie told you."

"_We want the babies to stay in me as close to full term as possible_," I recited.

He chuckled, squeezing my hand. "You just write me a list of whatever needs to be done around here. I'll start on it this weekend."

I nodded. "Whatever we can't do, I'll write down." I laughed when he started to argue with me. "I'm kidding, Dad! Mags and I will do the tiny, completely not laborious chores, and then rest, I promise. Now, go, before you're late."

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Oh! Don't forget to invite Rick and Sean over for tonight," I reminded him.

He nodded. "Poker night, right."

"Right. Oh! Your lunch, too!" Before I could turn around Magdelena was there with Dad's lunch.

He grinned at the two of us. "What would I do without you two?"

****************T*****************

"The bedsheets are done!" Leah shouted from downstairs. "Did anyone ever bring the whites down here?"

"I set them right outside the laundry room door, Lee!" I answered as I set the big trashbag down by the staircase.

"Did you get the trashcan in the bathroom?" Jessabelle checked.

I nodded and pointed to the laundry basket sitting next to my door. "Can you please bring that down to Lee? I can't carry it."

"Sure! Anything else that needs to be brought down? The trashbag?"

"Not yet. The bathroom still needs to be cleaned, so there will probably be more trash."

Since Dad had left this morning, the four of us had busied ourselves with scrubbing the house top to bottom. We did all of the laundry, which seemed to be the chore that Dad put off above everything else, cleaned the living room, and the dining room. There was still a lot more to do, though. The bedrooms needed to be cleaned (we weren't going _anywhere_ near Dad's room), the bathrooms had to be scrubbed, the kitchen needed a massive cleaning, and the puppies needed their box in the laundry room cleaned out.

Leah was doing that right now. She groaned as she tried to reach the back of it as they stepped all over her. "What did your dad say about getting them an actual cage?"

"He gave me the money in case I went out."

Jessabelle stuck her head around the corner. "Why don't we go get one, then?"

Choco, affectionately named by Victoire, licked my ankle, causing me to sigh. "I suppose we should."

"We can go when this house is clean!" Magdelena shouted. I heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen where she was. I took the trashbag that Leah held out to me before glancing at the two of them. "Is your room clean? Bed made, laundry folded, everything dusted, and the floors swept?"

"Yes to everything except the laundry," Belle answered. "We're still waiting for the whites to be done before I put ours in. There's not much, though."

I frowned as I thought about that. "We still haven't gotten you two new clothes, have we?"

They shrugged their shoulders.

"It's okay," Leah assured. "There's been a lot going on, and we're fine with the clothes we have. They fit-they're fine."

I rolled my eyes, and tugged at the waistline of her dress. "Even I know that Grandma's cooking is putting you two at a healthy weight."

She laughed and brushed off my hand. "That's true. I can't stop eating those roasted potatoes she makes. They're delicious!"

"We'll go over to Grandma's once the house is clean, and talk to her before going to Hogsmeade."

Hours later, we were all putting on our coats and stepping off the porch when I saw Sean walking over towards us from the apparation point. He grinned as he pulled me into a hug. "Hey, you."

I blushed. "Hi."

He bent down and his hands rested on my belly. "Hi, guys. Are you being nice to your mum today?"

I blushed even more at the girl's eyebrow wags. "They're moving around a lot, but they're definitely running out of room."

He chuckled as he stood back up. "Well they'll be here soon enough." He glanced around at us. "So where were you girls off to?"

"Grandma's, and then Hogsmeade," I told him. "We need a cage for the puppies, and the girls need some clothes that fit properly."

"Mind if I come along?"

I grinned, shaking my head, and we went on our way. It took longer than usual because I wasn't moving very fast with the extra weight I was carrying. Once we got to the Burrow, we saw that Grandma was teaching Fleur and Victoire how to make some special bread.

She bustled about, greeting each of us before patting my belly. "You're getting so big!" she exclaimed. "It won't be long now!"  
"I hope they'll wait until we have the cribs for them. Once everything's here for them, then they can come."

She patted my hand, getting flour up my coat's sleeve. "Everything will work out," she said, grinning at me with a glint in her eyes.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm sure, Grandma. Anyway, we're going to Hogsmeade to get a dog cage and clothes for Leah and Belle. Dad didn't tell us where to get the dog cage, though..."

She settled her eyes on Magdelena and I. "Are you sure you two should be going? Why don't you both settle down in the living room, and I can take Leah and Belle out once I'm done here?"

"Grandma, we're fine. We've gotten everything at the house done, we'll go do the shopping, and then come home and relax."

Sean's hands settled on my shoulders, and I glanced up at him with a smile. "I'll keep an eye on them, Molly."

She sighed, looking over each of us before eventually nodding. "Alright, but you better make sure they sit down as often as they can."

Sean chuckled, grabbing a cookie off the counter. "Will do." He managed to get a bite out of the cookie before I snatched the rest. "Hey!"

I winked at him. "The babies want what the babies want."

***************T****************

Dad wasn't too happy when we got home to say the least. He had uncovered the meals I had cooked and the ones that I had frozen for when the babies come. The spotless house and clean laundry was the icing on the cake.

Rick and Dad were waiting for us in the living room when we got home.

"What did I tell you girls?" Dad asked slowly. "I want you all to rest!"

I grinned as Sean placed our bags down on the floor. "Dad, Sean took me to the bakery and, I swear, I fell in love! That doughnut was the best thing I have ever had!"

Sean hugged my shoulders from behind. "Lemon with powdered sugar," he added. "Just like Mum."

Dad's resolve slowly fadded. He cracked a grin. "Did you bring any home?"

I pointed to the two boxes Leah was holding. "Can't deprive the babies."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, we can't have that happening, can we?" He looked over the bags and then settled on the small box. "Is that the dog cage?"

"Sure is!" Mags smiled before wandering into the kitchen. "Do we have any of that pasta left...?"

Leah and Jessabelle went to the laundry room to set up the cage, leaving Sean and I with our dad's. I struggled to sit down, eventually letting Sean help.

"Did you find anything for the babies?" Dad asked.

I shook my head, leaning into Sean's arms when he sat next to me. "All of the cribs are just...wrong."

Dad snickered at my words. "_Wrong_, Abby? They're cribs."

I glared at him. "Yes, wrong. They're wrong. I don't want my babies sleeping in them," I snapped.

Sean reached into the box on the coffee table and pulled out a doughnut. "Doughnut?"

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**ZebraStripes303 (by the way, Magdelena/Leah/Isabelle are all from her past. Draco was set to marry her years ago, but the marriage was called off when he failed to fulfill a DeathEater mission. I hope this clears it up some!)**

**Middy's. **

**"Guest"**

**...for the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously...**

**Charlie started his new job.**

**The girls spent the day cleaning (much to Charlie's displeasure).**

**Sean joined them for some shopping.**

**Abby reveals the trouble she's having in finding a crib...**

* * *

Charlie glanced around the table in the garden with warning in his eyes. "Abby isn't having too good of a day, and Magdelena isn't feeling well. Watch what you say-especially you lot." He glanced at Ron and the twins. "Just keep your mouths closed. Abby's been crying all morning, and I don't-"

"Damn it, Abbygail!" Magdelena shouted. "Stop crying! You're overreacting!"  
Everyone glanced at the field beyond the Burrow's backyard to see Abbygail, Magdelena, Leah, and Jessabelle walking towards them with Sean at Abby's side.

Abby hiccuped, angling into Sean's side more. "No, I'm not!"

"Oh, goodness," Molly breathed. "Should we wait? We can do this another day, when they're feeling better."

Charlie shook his head. "We all agreed we wanted to celebrate the girls' birthdays before the babies come, and McKenzie said Abby can go into labor any day now."

McKenzie nodded from her seat next to him. "More like any minute."

"You both are right!" Leah exclaimed. "Just please stop-"

"It's not my fault I can't stop crying!" Abby yelled at Magdelena. "Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Because you're _sobbing_, Abbygail! Can't you cut the theatrics? Get over it! So what if you're tired? I'm tired too, but you don't see me crying like a baby!"

"Because you're too busy screaming at me!"

Sean sighed, pulling Abbygail away from the three girls. "Come on, Abby. Calm down."

"Oh, bug off, Sean!" she snapped. "You keep taking her side!"

Charlie frowned as the 'Surprise!' that everyone had been shouting when they came near fell flat. The four girls didn't even notice the birthday party the family had put together. Abby struggled to sit in the chair between Charlie and Bill until both men reached out to help her.

A new round of tears ensued at their help. "I. Can't. Do. _Anything_!" she sobbed suddenly.

Magdelena rolled her eyes, but allowed Audrey to distract her with talk of her last ultrasound.

Sean stood around, looking helpless, until Abby turned her watery gaze on him. "Don't just stand there!"

He sighed again and then walked over to stand behind her. "Abby, please tell me what you need me to do."

"I don't know," she mumbled.

His hands went to work on her shoulders and neck, working out the knots that had been continuously forming these past few days.

Charlie squeezed her hand as he wished there was something he could do to ease the way her hormones were rising and falling so suddenly. He hated to see Abbygail so helpless when she was finally starting to get a grasp on her new life. He knew it was best to get all of the emotional tear-jerkers out of the way now, so he quickly explained to the four girls that Harry and Ron had found the girls birth records amongst the things conviscated from their old homes. Abbygail and Leah were both born in December with Jessabelle in February, and Magdelena in March.

"So we thought we'd celebrate all of your birthday's today because we didn't celebrate them these past few months," Molly supplied upon seeing the girls' curious looks.

Charlie and Bill loaded up her plate with food the second Abby's tears started to spring up again. "Eat. Abby, eat," Charlie encouraged.

******************T**************

To say I was tired would be the biggest understatement in history. For the past week I had gotten one hour of sleep everyday, nothing more, nothing less. After the four of us had been sung our own personal rounds of 'happy birthday', everyone had dug into the cakes Molly had made.

I was halfway into my first piece when I started to slowly doze off. Dad was leaning towards McKenzie, deap in conversation, so the only place my head could go was to Uncle Bill's shoulder. Victoire was on his lap, munching happily on a slice of chocolate cake. She grinned toothily at me, and patted my cheek with her tiny hand. "Abby, are you sleepy?"

"Very," I mumbled.

Bill glanced down at me. "You know you can go lay down inside, Abby," he said with a chuckle.

"Can't move or the babies will start kicking. Shh."

He laughed again, but put his arm around my shoulders so my face wasn't pressed into his shoulder bone anymore.

Vic leaned down and kissed my belly. "Night, night, babies."

Sean caught my eye from across the table. He had been talking to Arthur about some muggle things, but now he was smiling at me. He inclined his head towards the house.

After a few minutes of him staring me down, I finally sighed with a nod. He stood up and came around to where I was sitting, holding his hands out to me.

"Where are you going, Abby?"

I glanced at Dad. "Sofa," I mumbled. Sean tucked me into his side and led me towards the door, but I stopped beside Audrey and Magdelena. I squeezed Magdelena's shoulder which caused her to look up at me mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, Mags," I said quietly. "I know I've been a complete mess this past week."

She struggled to her feet and pulled me into her arms as best as she could despite our stomachs. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I know you haven't been sleeping at all lately. I'm sorry, Abs." She patted my belly. "I'm sorry, babies."

I gave her stomach a pat before smiling at her. "Forgive me?"

"Forgiven. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven."

She gave me a gentle push back towards Sean. "She needs to lay down or she's going to fall over from exhaustion."

Once inside the Burrow, I felt my body relax even further from the cool air that was a big contrast to the humid May air, that had settled outside.

************T*************

"Wouldn't she be more comfortable in her bed?" Charlie wondered aloud.

Molly took one of the quilts and drapped it over Abbygail and Sean. The two were cuddled up on the sofa, sleeping soundly. "When's she's as pregnant as she is, any sleep she gets is a blessing. Besides, if she decides she wants to go home or move to one of the beds upstairs, then I'm sure Sean will be more than happy to help her."

"A little too happy," Bill said with a snicker.  
Charlie glared at him. "Don't you need to get your wife and daughter home?"

Fleur bit back a laugh, and tugged on Bill's arm. "Let's go 'ome, Bill."

"Charlie, Abby will be fine here for a night. Your father and I are right upstairs, and Sean is right here with her," Molly assured. "You take the girls home, and we'll watch Abby for tonight."

Magdelena rubbed her belly with a yawn. "Charlie, you know Abby's only been sleeping like an hour a night anymore. She's actually getting some good sleep right now. Do you really want to see what happens when you wake her up?"

He winced as he thought over her words. "You're right." He looked between the three girls. "You ready to head home?"

They nodded and started out the door with Bill, Fleur, and Victoire who were going to the apparation point. Charlie carefully leaned down to kiss Abby's forehead and tuck the quilt tighter around her. "Goodnight, Abbygail," he whispered.

She stirred slightly, looking up at him bleary eyed. "Dad?"

"I didn't mean to wake you, sweetheart. Go back to sleep."

She nodded and nestled closer to Sean. "He's warm, Daddy," she mumbled as she drifted to sleep again.

He sighed, pushing her hair out of her face gently. "Of course he is," he muttered.

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**Wizard of Night**

**RavenclawDoctorSilveo-Leah and Jessabelle are sixteen while Abbygail and Magdelena are eighteen. And we'll have to see about Charlie and McKenzie... haha ;)**

**Random Person With No Name**

**If Only I Knew**

**...for all of the wonderful reviews! They make my day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, guys! So you get an early update today, hope you enjoy!**

**Previously...**

**The family threw Abbygail, Magdelena, Leah, and Jessabelle a birthday party.**

**Sean spent the night with Abbygail.**

* * *

The next morning, I had taken up permanent residence in the bathroom. Once I had emptied my stomach completely, I was in a constant stage of dry-heaving. I could hear Sean running back down the staircase with someone right at his heels. After my first round of throwing up, he had rushed upstairs to get Molly.

He was back by my side, holding my hair and rubbing circles on my back. "She's coming," he promised.

Sure enough, a moment later Molly came into the small bathroom. She looked at me kneeling over the toilet and gave me a sad smile. "Let's get you home so you can lay down."

"Why am I getting sick?" I groaned.

"Some women start having morning sickness in their last trimester."

"But I'm in my last few days..."

"Some women also start getting sick when labor is close, dear."

Sean practically lifted me up to my feet before the panic could set in. He told her he'd walk me home, so she could meet us there when she was dressed. On the walk home, I knew we were both waiting for the tears to come, but they never did.

"Sean?"

He looked down at me. "Yeah, love?"

My feet stopped where they were, and his eyes widened in shock as he realized what he just said. "Oh no, Abby! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I-I don't know... I thought maybe I overstepped a boundary..."

I squeezed his hand that was resting on my shoulder before moving closer into his side. "You didn't," I assured. "It just caught me by surprise, that's all." I heard him take a deep breath, and we continued on towards home. "But I was going to ask you if you could stay with me...at least for a few hours."

I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. "Of course, Abby."

When we got to the house, we went to Dad's bedroom first. I knocked on the door and then pushed it open after getting no answer. Dad was laying down, shirtless, with McKenzie drapped across his chest and wearing one of his shirts.

"Oh my," I breathed.

Sean snickered and glanced at the clothes that were scattered on the floor. "Looks like they had some fun last night."

I tried not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't stop myself.

Dad nearly bolted upright at the sound. He took in Sean and I standing there and then McKenzie tiredly wiping the sleep from her eyes. "This isn't what it looks-"

"Daddy, I think the babies are coming soon."

Sean patted my stomach where the babies were kicking. "Babies dropped and she's started throwing up."

"Has your water broke?" McKenzie asked as she sat up.

"No. Am I okay to go lay down? Or do I have to go to the hospital?"

She nodded. "You're fine to stay here. I'll come check you and the babies in a few minutes."

Dad eyed Sean wearily. "I'm guessing this means you'll be staying here today."

"I thought I'd stay here so you could go to the memorial without worrying about her."

"Memorial?" I repeated.

Sean squeezed my hand. "It's May second, Abby," he reminded me.

"Oh."

Dad sat up, making sure the blanket was covering him. "If she's in labor, I won't go. You two go upstairs, so she can lay down. Make sure she gets up there alright."

******************T*****************

Victoire and Teddy rushed onto the porch, well ahead of the adults. They both kissed my still pregnant belly before going off to play with the puppies who were chewing on some toys by my feet. Sean was just coming out with our lunch; big bowls of pasta smothered in a sauce of mushrooms and tomatoes.

Everyone looked worse than I had seen them before, and I knew that the memorial service had really taken a toll on them.

Sean sat down on the swinging bench next to me. "How did your speech go, Harry?" he asked sympathetically.

Harry shrugged as he found a seat along with the others around the porch. "As well as it could."

Vic and Teddy wiggled closer to us and sniffed our food.

"Do you want to try, Vic?" I asked, smiling at her. She nodded eagerly. "Alright, be careful, though. It's very hot." I stabbed a noodle along with a piece of mushroom and held it out so she could blow on it. One bite turned into three, and then Teddy was eating Sean's bowl, too. "Do you two want your own bowls?"

When they nodded, Sean glanced between Fleur and Harry. "Can they?"

"You're getting them to eat something other than macaroni and cheese-go right ahead," Bill said.

Sean sat his bowl down and took the two of them inside.

"So no babies?" Mags asked.

"No babies. No contractions. No water breaking." I played with my food for a moment before looking up at Fleur. "I felt really bad that because of my false labor this morning, Grandma couldn't make Victoire's birthday cake like she usually does."

Fleur smiled, waving me off. "It'z alright, Abby. It'z just a cake."

Bill nodded in agreement. "She won't even remember it in a few years."

"Well you both will, and I feel terrible. Sean remembered that it was Grandma's orange cake with the vanilla frosting, so we went over there and got the recipe. He ran out and got the ingredients, and then we made it. I know it's not the same because Grandma makes everyone's birthday cakes every year, but I felt terrible that it was my fault Vic wouldn't have her favorite cake-"

Fleur cut me off mid-rant as she threw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. She started firing off in French and Bill pulled her back a moment later. "Easy there, love." He looked at me with a grin. "Thank you, Abby. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Abby! Abby!" Vic shouted as she came out of the house with Sean and Teddy behind her. She held up her bowl when she was in front of me. "Look! I'm like you!"

I smiled, nodding in agreement. "Sean's a good cook, isn't he?"

"Yes!" The puppies tried to get her food, so Sean picked her up and sat her on the bench next to me. She looked up at her mum's tear stained face. "Why are you crying, Maman?"

Fleur knelt down to be eye level with Vic. "Remember, 'ow we told you that Grandma couldn't make your birthday cake this year, 'oney?"

The little girl nodded in between bites of food. "Daddy is going to buy a cake."

"Well, Vic, Abby and Sean made you your birthday cake this year," Bill told her.

She turned to me. "You did?" When I nodded, she grinned at me. "When the babies come, can I make them a cake?"

Everyone laughed at her antics, but Molly and Fleur were practically sobbing in midst of their smiles.

"You can, but they won't be able to eat it. They'll be too young."

"What about their first birthday?"

I nodded. "They can eat cake then."

She patted my belly with the hand not holding her fork. "Daddy, when is Abby going to get the cribs?" she asked suddenly.

I groaned. "I still need to find cribs! These babies can't come yet!"  
Vic shook her head. "Daddy and Uncle Charlie made you-"

"Vic, honey," Bill started.

Dad chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "It's too late now. Abby, Mum and Dad saved all of our baby things, and they still had our cribs. Bill and I fixed three of them up for you and Mags."

Victoire was busy talking to my belly, but she looked up at me. "They're pretty!"

"So we have everything for the babies now?" I checked. When Dad nodded, I immediately felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders.

Teddy started laughing at me and it took everyone a moment to realize why, but, when he started shouting 'Abby peed on herself!', Magdelena laughed. "If all it took to make you go into labor was to give you a crib, I would have bought you seven of them already!"

"They can't come today!" I cried. "It's Vic's birthday!"

Victoire squealed with excitement. "We'll share a birthday!"  
***********T***************

Sean laughed at Victoire's words and went over to take Abby's food from her. He set it on the small table on the porch before holding his hands out to the girl. "You want to go get cleaned up?"

"I want the babies to stay in me for another day!"

He lifted her up. "They'll come when they want to, love." Charlie glared at him for his choice of endearment, but Sean didn't notice. He held her face in his hands. "Think about it...you could be holding them in your arms in just a few hours."

She smiled at him as she nodded. "You're right." She wiggled uncomfortably, leaning in closer. "This is really embarassing."

He grinned and tucked her into his side, so he could lead her into the house.

"They're so perfect for each other. When did he start calling her 'love'" Ginny asked.

Charlie waved his wand at the mess that had been created when Abby's water broke. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Rick chuckled, patting his shoulder. "That's the least of your worries right now. Looks like you'll be a grandpa soon."

* * *

**A HUGE thanks to...**

**xXMizzAlecVolturriXx**

**Pink Mockingjay-haha! I hope you don't boycott it! ;) And you'll have to see about Charlie and McKenzie (honestly, I already have the next 10-ish chapters written, so I'm trying to find a few spots to go back to add some more Charlie/McKenzie fluff for you). And the babies will be born...well, you'll have to find out ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously...**

**Abbygail went into labor only to realize it was a false alarm.**

**Abbygail and Sean found McKenzie and Charlie in a very compromising position.**

**The family spent the day at the war memorial while Abbygail and Sean stayed home.**

* * *

When the sun set hours later, Vic stayed snuggled in betwen Sean and I despite Bill's efforts to get her up. "It's time to go home, Victoire."

She shook her head. "I stay here."

Everyone else had gone home once Charlie promised that he'd get them all when the babies were born. Fleur sighed. "Abby needs to get some rest. The babies are going to be here soon, mon chere."

She looked up at me with her big, blue eyes. "Abby, can I stay?"

"It's fine with me, sweetheart, but it could be a long time until the babies come. Don't you want to get some sleep? You can come over bright and early in the morning."

She frowned. "Okay," she mumbled sadly. Her tiny hands were rubbing my huge belly as she said goodbye to the babies.

"Vic, if you want to stay it's fine with me," I promised her again. "Aren't you tired, though?"

She shook her head. "I want to help."

I looked up at Bill and Fleur. "I really don't mind her staying." I stroked her hair back. "You know it's not going to be like this all night long, right, Vic?"

"Mmhmm! You have continctions! I can hold your hand, Abby. Please, please, please!"

Sean chuckled. "Contractions, Vic, not continctions."

"Yeah, those!"

Fleur bit her lip. "I'm not sure..."

"If Abby changes her mind, we can always watch Vic," Jessabelle suggested. Leah nodded in agreement with her.

********************T*******************

"Sean," I breathed.

He rubbed my shoulders from his spot behind me. "It's okay. What do you need?"

"Ice. Ice, please."

Vic shot off the bed and was downstairs before he could move. When she came back, Fleur was behind her.

"Oh, it hurts," I moaned. "It hurts _so_ bad."

Victoire gently climbed onto the bed, returning her previous position at my feet after handing Sean the cup of ice. I had no idea where the little girl had learned how to rub someone's feet, but it was the only thing keeping me sane right now.

"How are you doing, Abby?" Fleur asked. She sat beside me, pulling my hair back out of my face.

"I know why women get the pain killers," I told her once a contraction ended.

She smiled with a nod, then went to my dresser. She picked up a hair brush and an elastic before coming back to my side. When my hair was up and the colder air touched the back of my sweaty neck, I gave an involuntary sigh of pleasure. "Are you still okay with Vic being here?"

I nodded. "She's being nothing, but helpful."

Victoire grinned up at us. "See, Maman?"

I waved the girl towards me. "You don't have to rub my feet, Vic. I promise, they're fine."

"What can I do then?"

When I yawned, Sean moved from his spot and helped me lay down. "Why don't you lay down and try to get Abby to nap?"

"I can do that!"

She cuddled up against my belly and within minutes she was talking softly to the babies.

Sean kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to run downstairs for a drink. Did you need anything, love?"

"No, thank you."

*******************T*****************

Charlie was still nervously pacing around the living room. "How is she?" he asked when Sean and Fleur came downstairs.

"She's fine, Charlie," Sean said, chuckling. "The contractions were really bad there, and it seems like she's getting a break now. I think she'll take a nap."

McKenzie smiled. "You've been reading those baby books, haven't you?"

He nodded and took the glass of water Leah was offering him. "And she's been spewing off facts for the past few weeks."

"Vic's not getting in the way?" Bill checked as Fleur stepped into his embrace.

"No, she's keeping Abby distracted."

Before anything more was said, Victoire came down the stairs, running into Sean's legs. "Abby needs you. She's throwing up."

McKenzie set her tea down and stood up. "Sounds like she's getting closer."

Sean scooped up Victoire in his arms, throwing her over her shoulder as she giggled. "You sure you want to go, Vic? I don't want Abby to scare you."

She nodded. "Abby _needs_ us."

***************T******************

Victoire grinned at the babies in my arms. "You did it, Abby," she told me excitedly.

McKenzie laughed. "She did, didn't she?"

"Abby," Dad started for the sixth time since the babies were born. He got too choked up and shook his head, crying again.

"Whenever you're ready, we can get the bed and you cleaned up."

I looked up at McKenzie. "Can we do it right now?"

"Of course."

Sean laid the babies down in their bassinets, and Dad and Victoire watched over the twins. While they did that, Sean slowly helped me to my feet and McKenzie stripped the bed. I made sure my robe was tied around me before letting Sean wipe off my face and arms with a damp washcloth. "You have no idea how amazing that feels," I told him.

He chuckled and ran the washcloth along my calves. "You'll feel better when you can take a proper shower, I'm sure."

"I don't think I'll be able to stay away from the babies for that long."

He smiled as he sat the washcloth down in the container filled with the warm water. "I have never been so proud of someone in my life, Abbygail." He leaned in closer, but snapped back when Dad asked him if I needed anything. "No, she's fine." He glanced at the freshly made bed and waited till McKenzie had laid down the towels where I'd be laying before helping me back down.

Once I was comfortable and a baby was in my arms again, I looked at Vic sitting beside me. "Could you do me a big favor, sweetheart?" She nodded, and I grinned. "Can you get Magdelena, Leah, and Jessabelle, please?"

Magdelena was at my side a minute later. "Oh my goodness," she breathed. "Abbygail!" She reached out a tiny hand and stroked the baby's cheek. "They are absolutely beautiful, Abs."

Sean glanced at the baby in his arms. "Look just like her, don't they?"

"Not one bit of Troy in them," she agreed.

*************T*****************

Everyone was crowded in my room, sitting and standing wherever they could.

"Alright," Molly began. "Everyone's here. Now what are my great-grandchildren's names?"

I smiled at her, happily accepting one of the babies back from Ginny. "Before I tell everyone, I just want you guys to know that if someone doesn't like them I can think of something else."

Magdelena rolled her eyes. "Only Abby would let someone else name her babies."

"You'll see what I mean," I muttered.

Sean chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulders. He glanced down at the baby he was holding. "Start with her, Abby."

I smiled at the tiny baby girl. "Charlotte Molly-Anne Weasley."

If I thought Sean and Dad had cried a lot when the first baby was born, it was nothing compared to now. I looked up to see Rick with watery eyes. "If you'd rather me not-"

He shook his head. "No, no. It's perfect, and I know Anne would have loved you and the babies."

Molly grinned as she met my eyes. "It's a beautiful name, Abbygail."

"Stop crying, you two," I mumbled looking between Sean on my right and Dad on my left. "I still have another name to get through." The baby boy in my arms waved its arms as he squirmed a little. I tucked him closer and he calmed within seconds. "I was thinking...William Aidan, or Aidan William..."

"William," Bill repeated softly.

"I won't use it if you guys were saving it," I said quickly. "I just wanted both of them to have names that meant something, and since I named Charlotte after Dad, and it's because of you that I'm even here... I can think of a different name if-"

"You want to name him after me?"

I nodded. "You're sort of like a second dad to me."

Fleur smiled, leaning into Bill's side. "Abbygail, I think William is perfect. We weren't planning on using it either."

"You're really okay with it?"

Bill nodded and edged closer. He bent down to kiss the top of my head. "Thank you, Abbygail," he whispered.

"Who's older?" Hermoine asked.

"William," McKenzie answered. "He was born at seven-twenty, and Charlotte was born at eight-twenty on the dot."

Vic wiggled up the bed to look between the babies. "Charlotte and William?"

"Charlotte and William," I agreed.

* * *

**A big thanks to...**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**If Only I knew**

**Guest**

**Pink Mockingjay**

**...for all of the reviews!**


End file.
